Black Phoenix
by SooYong
Summary: Park Chanyeol menjalani kehidupan dua sisi, menjadi seorang seniman amatir, dan kehidupan lain sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang lebih di kenal dengan nama 'Black Phoenix' Chanyeol bukan seorang psikopat, hanya saja hidup ini terlalu berat jika harus menjalaninya dengan cara biasa.
1. Prolog

"Apa ada permintaan terakhir untuk anakmu?"

Suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk di telinga laki-laki yang tengah berlutut di kakinya.

"Tolong, tolong jangan bunuh aku, ku mohon" pria tua dengan wajah penuh darah hanya bisamemohon pada laki-laki yang tengah menodongkan pistol di atas kepalanya.

"Itu bukan permintaan terakhir Tuan" Laki-laki bersuara berat itu menarik pelatuk pistol yang tengah dia todongkan di kepala korban yang masih memohon dan berlutut di kakinya

"...baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat"

"Tidak, tidak aku mohon jangan bunuh aku" laki-laki tua itu melipat kedua tanganya dan kembali memohon.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" laki-laki itu masih memainkan pelatuk pistolnya

"...ingat baik-baik nama asliku Tuan, siapa tahu kelak kita akan bertemu lagi di Neraka, jika kau melihatku sapalah aku, namaku Park Chanyeol, tapi mereka biasa memanggilku 'Black Phoenix'" Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat korbannya semakin ketakutan.

"Bersiaplah"

Laki-laki itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya, dia ketakutan, dia belum mau mati, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini, di tempat asing yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan--"

'BANGG!!'

Pistol berwarna hitam yang Chanyeol todongkan berhasil memuntahkan satu peluru yang menembus kepala pria tua itu.

"Sayang sekali"

Chanyeol menutupkan kembali masker hitam yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, juga mengibaskan cipratan darah yang sedikit mengenai pakaian seba hitamnya.

Laki-laki itu menyimpan kembali pistol yang sudah merenggut nyawa seorang pria tua kedalam coat nya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama"

Tak lama kali-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya membunuh korbanya.

Ruangan itu merupakan sebuah kontainer kosong yang berada di pelabuhan di daerah Mapo.

Dia meninggalkan jasad pria yang tergeletak itu begitu saja, dengan aliran darah yang keluar dari bekas lubang peluru yang dia tembakkan.

"Bagiku membunuh bukanlah hal yang sulit, apapun akan aku lakukan"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju flat nya.

Gang itu cukup sepi, jarang sekali ada orang yang melewati gang itu terutama saat sore dan malam hari.

Ini seperti lorong yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok berbeda ketika keluar dan masuk gang itu.

Chanyeol hanya seorang Park Chanyeol saat memasuki gang itu, tapi dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat keluar dari gang itu.

"Haha!!, mau lari kemana kau gadis manis"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tertawa, juga samar terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis.

"Pergi!!, aku tidak mengenal kalian!!"

Chanyeol mendekat, semakin jelas dia melihat pemandangan di depanya, saat seorang gadis hendak dilecehkan oleh dua orang laki-laki.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi di depan matanya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebelah dinding gang dan hanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua laki-laki itu, beruntung tempatnya berdiri saat ini cukup gelap hingga kedua orang itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Arrgh!!, pergi!!...siapapun tolong aku, kumohon!!" gadis itu berteriak saat kedua laki-laki asing itu menarik tanganya.

"Sstt...tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu di sini gadis manis, tidak ada orang yang melewati gang ini, ayolah..." Salah satu laki-laki itu menahan tubuh si gadis.

'Brett'

Terdengar seperti pakaian yang sengaja dirobek.

"Ah, mereka semua bodoh" Chanyeol bergumam saat salah satu laki-laki itu sengaja merobek gaun yang gadis itu pakai.

"Andwae! Pergi kalian, aku tidak mau!" Gadis itu terus meronta

"...ku mohon, siapapun tolong aku!!"

Gadis itu menangis dan menjerit, saat salah satu laki-laki biadab itu menggumulinya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding gang sempit itu.

"Kalian berisik sekali!"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan kebisingan itu, akhirnya menampakan dirinya setelah beberapa saat hanya menonton, dan kemunculanya membuat kedua laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" Salah satu laki-laki itu seperti menantang.

"Ajussi tolong aku, ajussi!! Ku mohon"

Gadis itu berhasil melepaskan kungkungan laki-laki yang akan melecehkanya menggunakan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, dan berlari mendekat ke arah Chanyeol seraya meminta perlindugan dari laki-laki itu.

"Lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, tapi jangan halangi jalanku, minggir!" nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

'Brukk'

Chanyeol dengan teganya mendorong tubuh gadis cantik itu hingga tubuh ringkihnya tersungkur dan membuat tangisnya kembali pecah.

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hahahaa...kau dengar?, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!"

Dua laki-laki laknat itu hanya tertawa dan kembali menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu saat Chanyeol menjauh dari mereka.

"Ajussi, Ajussi jangan pergi, ku mohon tolong aku"

Gadis itu kembali histeris saat merasakan tangan yang menggerayangi paha mulusnya.

'Bertt'

Suara kain tersobek kembali terdengar, dan dipastikan jika pakaian yang gadis itu pakai sudah compang camping.

"Andwae!!"

Gadis itu masih menangis, kali ini dia hanya pasrah, tubuhnya lemas, tenaganya sudah habis karena menangis dan melawan kedua laki-laki yang jauh lebih kuat ketimbang gadis ringkih sepertinya.

"Ishh!"

'Bugh!'

'Bruk!'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali dan menerjang tubuh salah satu laki-laki biadab itu, tenaga Chanyeol cukup besar hingga membuat laki-laki yang dia terjang tersungkur seketika.

"Aish!!"

Melihat temanya tersungkur, laki-laki itu hanya mengumpat.

"Kka!, palli kka!" Chanyeol membentak mereka dengan tatapan tajam seperti akan membunuh keduanya.

Kedua laki-laki itu berlari dalam hitungan detik saat melihat tangan Chanyeol memegang sesuatu dari balik coat yang dia kenakan.

"Apa kau bodoh hah!?, apa kau buta eoh!!?" Chanyeol membentak gadis itu dan menarik lenganya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku memang buta!" Jawab gadis itu spontan.

"Oh" Chanyeol menurunkan lengan gadis itu dengan kasar "...lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran disini eoh?, dasar gadis bodoh!!"

'Bluk'

Chanyeol melemparkan coat yang dia pakai ke wajah gadis itu dan hampir membuat gadis itu kembali terjatuh.

"Pakai itu jika tidak ingin orang berusaha memperkosamu lagi"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depanya yang masih menundukan wajahnya dan sesekali tangannya menyeka air mata yg mengalir di pipi gembil nya.

'Kau Cantik, tapi masih saja bodoh'

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat paha mulus gadis itu yang ter-ekspose karena dress yang dia kenakan di robek oleh kedua laki-laki laknat itu.

"Aish!!" Chanyeol kembali tersadar

Chanyeol mengambil kembali coat yang dia lemparkan pada gadis itu, laki-laki itu kesal, bagaimana tidak, gadis itu hanya memeluk coat yang dia berikan bukan memakainya.

"Aku memberikan ini bukan untuk kau peluk, ini bukan kekasihmu atau orang tuamu, itu mantel, kau harus memakainya bodoh"

Chanyeol memakaikan coat pada tubuh gadis itu. Ukuran tubuhnya yang besar membuat coat miliknya mampu menenggelamkan tubuh mungil gadis itu membuatnya hampir saja tertawa.

"G-go-gomawo aj-ajussi"

Gadis itu gemetar karena tangisnya.

"Pulanglah, ini hampir malam, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di gang yang sepi itu.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti, dia masih memikirkan gadis yang dia tinggalkan di belakang yang hanya duduk di tepian gang, Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang, tapi gadis itu malah bertahan di gang sempit yang bisa sangat berbahaya itu.

"Ya Tuhan Ba--!, selain Buta, ternyata dia itu bodoh" Chanyeol dengan berat kembali menghampiri gadis itu yang menopangkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, membuatnya mendongak mengikuti arah suara Chanyeol.

"Ajussi??"

"Berhenti memanggilku Ajussi, aku bukan pria tua" Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Ak-aku Byun Baekhee"

"Arrggh...gadis buta sepertimu ternyata nikmat jugaahhh...aaahh..."

Chanyeol menggeram merasakan kenikmatan di ujung kelaminnya yang beradu dengan kepemilikan gadis cantik yang dia bawa dari sebuah gang kecil itu.

"Hiks~ aaahh..."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, gadis bernama Byun Baekhee itu hanya bisa menangis di sela pemerkosaan yang di alaminya.

"Jangan menangishhh~hmmhhh..." Chanyeol mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Ajussihhh...nghhh..." Mau tidak mau Baekhee melenguh saat merasakan sedikit kenikmatan pada kelaminnya yang terus di hujam oleh laki-laki yang tak kalah biadab dari dua orang di dalam gang sepi itu.

'Plakk'

Chanyeol menampar pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Jangan panggilhh aku ajussi mhhh..." Chanyeol meraup kedua pipi Baekhee dengan satu tanganya.

"Aaahh~aahhh..." Baekhee menemui klimaksnya, dia tak kuasa menahan desahanya yang lolos begitu saja.

"Aahhh~kau nikmat sekali sayanghhh~arrghh~~" tak lama, Chanyeol pun menemui klimaksnya dan menumpahkan semua spermanya kedalam rahim gadis malang itu.

"Hiks~" Baekhee hanya bisa menangis meratapi keadaanya saat ini.

"Akhh!, berhentilah menangis" Chanyeol mencabut kejantananya dan memakai kembali celananya yang hanya dia turunkan sebatas paha saat menyetubuhi gadis malang itu.

"Kau orang jahat!!" Baekhee hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, hanya saja tubuhmu terlalu menggoda untuk aku lewatkan begitu saja" Chanyeol menarik tubuh polos Baekhee dan memakaikan kemejanya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Eomma~Appa~" Baekhee masih saja menangis.

"Berhentilah merengek Baek" Chanyeol merapihkan kembali pakaianya.

"Bunuh saja aku, ku mohon...aku tidak mau hidup tanpa harga diri!" Baekhee meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memohon pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan membunuhmu, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi Jalangku" Chanyeol yang sudah rapih dengan pakaianya.

"...aku tidak akan menyakitimu selama kau menurtu padaku"

Tbc

FF ini juga gue up di WP, udah end dan udah di bukuin, hahaaa

Next Chapter, di tunggu ya...


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhee masih tidur nyenyak di tempat asing itu, tempat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya beberapa jam lalu, sedangkan keberadaan laki-laki itu entah dimana.

Setelah Baekhee tertidur, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, dia hanya meninggalkan sebatang pensil di samping tubuh Baekhee, entah untuk tujuan apa.

'cklek'

Pintu kamar yang Baekhee tiduri tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki berusia 40 tahunan dan menggunakan suit.

Penampilanya sangat rapih, tampak sekali laki-laki itu berasal dari kalangan elite, dan mata laki-laki itu tengah menatap lapar pada tubuh Baekhee yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran.

"Tck...orang bodoh mana yang meninggalkan gadis secantik ini di kamar hotel begitu saja" laki-laki itu mendekati tempat tidur Baekhee.

"Apa dia milik Phoenix?"

Laki-laki itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai membelai pipi Baekhee yang masih tidur pulas.

"Hmmh??" Baekhee terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan di pipinya.

"Hei tenanglah gadis cantik!" laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkan Baekhee yang terlihat panik.

"Si-siapa kamu?" Tangan Baekhee meraba kesana kemari dan tak sengaja tanganya menangkap sebuah benda seperti ranting, ya... Itu adalah pensil yang Chanyeol tinggalkan.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat" Tangan laki-laki itu kembali menyentuh pipi Baekhee membuat gadis itu mengacungkan pensil yang ada di genggamanya.

'brakk'

'bugh!'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menghajar laki-laki itu hingga tersungkur.

"Jangan menyentuh milikku, jika kau melakukanya, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh bukti itu ke pihak berwajib" Chanyeol membopong tubuh lemah Baekhee.

"Hei, santai... Aku tidak akan menyentuh milik mu Phoenix yang terhormat"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau hanya perlu membayarku, bukan menyentuh milikku" Chanyeol berbicara di bali masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhee keluar dari kamar itu melalui tangga darurat hotel itu dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kamera pemantau.

"Aj-ajussi?"

"Hmm... Diamlah" Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

"Ka-kau akan membawaku kemana?" Baekhee hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, gadis itu sangat lemah.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja"

"hiks~kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" Baekhee kembali terisak.

"kenapa tidak kau membunuhku?, bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku orang jahat?, bukankah kau masih menggenggam pensil itu?" Chanyeol masih dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumah ini sendirian" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhee di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Sendiri?"Baekhee menatap kosong.

"Kau pikir aku akan tinggal bersamamu?" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhee begitu saja setelah menyerahkan kunci pintu rumah itu di tangan Baekhee.

"Tap-Tapi A-ajussi" Baekhee memanggil orang yang sudah meninggalkanya "...Ajussi!" Baekhee meraba sekitarnya untuk mencari sosok laki-laki yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri?, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di tempat baru?" Baekhee hanya berjongkok di depan pintu dan kembali menangis dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis??" Seorang wanita menghampiri Baekhee yang menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Dua hari lalu, panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal mengalami kebakaran, dia berhasil lolos dari kebakaran itu karena dirinya yang tengah berada di Taman yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari rumah panti.

Baekhee memilih pergi walaupun banyak penghuni panti yang selamat termasuk pengasuh panti itu sendiri.

Tapi Baekhee memilih kabur karena selama ini dia hanya mendapatkan perlakuan kurang baik dari orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu,mereka memperlakukan Baekhee seperti orang Cacat, seharusnya mereka membimbingnya bukan memandang rendah padanya.

Baekhee berjalan tak tentu arah dan pada akhirnya dia berakhir di sebuah gang yang membuatnya hampir di perkosa oleh dua orang asing.

Seorang lain memang berhasil menyelamatkanya dari kejadian itu, tapi pada akhirnya si penyelamatnya lah yang memperkosanya dan merenggut mahkotanya.

"Phoenix" gumam Bekhee di sela tangisnya, dia masih mengingat laki-laki di kamar itu memanggil penyelamatnya itu dangan nama 'Phoenix'

"Phoenix?, nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu mengusap kepala Baekhee yang masih tertunduk, wanita itu masih terlihat Cantik di usianya yang menginjak 45 tahun.

"Ajumma?" Baekhee menengadahkan kepalanya, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan keberadaan wanita itu yang kini membantunya berdiri.

"Hei nak, siapa namamu?, kenapa kau berada di rumah keluarga Park yang kosong ini?"

Wanita itu meneliti setiap inci wajah cantik Baekhee, dan dia menemukan bercak kemerahan di leher gadis itu.

Baekhee tidak langsung menjawab wanita itu, dia takut jika wanita itu akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Jangan takut nak, aku MinSeok pemlik toko roti di seberang rumah ini, dan rumah ini adalah rumah keluarga Park yang sudah lama kosong, karena pemilik terakhir rumah ini pergi meninggalkanya begitu saja"

"Ajumma, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang jalang?" Gadis itu tersedu-sedu, rambutnya terlihat berantakan, lehernya di penuhi beberapa bercak merah sisa pemerkosaan yang di lakukan oleh Chenyeol yang di ketahuinya bernama Phoenix.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu nak?" Minseok mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhee "...apa orang itu memperkosamu?" rahang Minseok mengeras, wanita itu hampir meneteskan air matanya melihat keadaan gadis malang itu.

"Ajumma, aku ingin mati saja" Baekhee menangis keras saat Minseok memeluk tubuhnya, minseok masih bisa mencium aroma khasnya, dan melihat sisa sperma yang mengering di ujung kemeja besar yang Baekhee kenakan.

"Aigooo gadis malang, sudah...mulai hari ini aku akan mengurusmu nak, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku"

"Ani, aku harus tinggal di rumah ini, Phoenix, Phoenix akan mencariku jika aku tidak ada"

"Siapa yang Kau maksud nak?, siapa Phoenix itu??"

"Dia memberikan kunci rumah ini padaku, aku harus tinggal di sini"

"Ya sudah, kita masuk dulu, kita bersihkan dulu tubuhmu nak"

"Ajumma" Baekhee tampak Ragu.

"Sudah tak apa, kau bisa tinggal di sini, ajumma tidak akan melarangmu, ajumma akan mengunjungimu setiap hari sampai kau terbiasa tinggal di sini" Minseok membuka pintu rumah itu dan membawa Baekhee masuk.

"Siapa namamu Nak?"

"Baekhee, Byun Baekhee"

Chanyeol hanya melihat semuanya dari kejauhan, sekarang dia bisa pergi dengan tenang setelah Bibi Minseok lah yang menemukan Baekhee, Minseok tinggal di lantai atas toko roti yang berseberangan dengan rumah keluarga Park.

"Minseok Ajumma, aku menitipkan gadis itu padamu, aku tidak akan tenang jika itu bukan kau"

Minseok wanita yang baik, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya dan mengelola sebuah toko roti, yang setiap harinya menguarkan aroma manis menyenangkan.

Walaupun Chanyeol memperlakukan baekhee dengan kasar, tapi dia masih mempunyai sisi kemanusiaan, dan itu adalah suatu bukti jika hatinya belum sepenuh nya mati.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setelah tugas baruku selesai"

Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol sudah meninggal sejak Chanyeol berusia 15 tahun, dan selama itu dia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah keluarganya, Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Park yang hanyaa mewariskanya sebuah rumah sederhana itu padanya.

Chanyeol harus berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya dan membiayai sekolahnya, beruntung dia adalah anak yang cerdas dan pintar hingga mendapatkan Beasiswa sampai dia mendapatkan gelar 'Bachelor of Arts' di usianya yang menginjak 23 beberapa tahun lalu.

Sedangkan untuk biaya hidupnya, dia melakukan pekerjaan apapun, tak terkecuali menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 3

"Kenapa kau ingin mati Nona?, kau masih muda hmm" Phoenix menutup mata seorang wanita dengan kain berwarna hitam.

"Nghhh...Aahh...hidupku sudah rusak, mereka sudah menganggapku seperti sampahhh..nghhh..." wanita itu melenguh saat laki-laki itu mulai mencumbui leher dan meremas payudaranya.

"Apa permintaan terakhirmu hmm??" laki-laki itu di sela kegiatan bercumbunya.

"Aahhh...Cukup puaskan akuhh shhh..." wanita itu mendesah saat merasakan dua jari mengoyak kelaminnya.

"As your wish bitch!!" Laki-laki itu mencabut jarinya dan menurunkan risleting celana yang dia gunakan. Laki-laki itu memasangkan karet pengaman pada kejantananya yang sudah mengacung.

"Ouhh...shit!!, Aahh..." wanita itu mengumpat saat kelaminya di hujam dengan benda keras dan mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Arrghh...Jalang sepertimu masih terasa nikmat aaahh..." Laki-laki itu mendesah nikmat.

"Fashhterhhh...Aaahh...Fuck!!" wanita itu meracau saat merasakan kenikmatan pada kelaminya.

"Haha...kau tidak sabaran sekali rupanya" laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Nggh...sshhh...oh my god!, it's a big dick Phoenix aarrghh..." Wanita itu terus saja meracau.

"Yeah...Aarghh...Shit!!" Phoenix merasakan kejantananya di perat di dalam sana, dia bersumpah itu nikmat sekali.

"Aahhh...Phoenix Faster pleashhh...aahhh.." wanita itu menemui klimaksnya yang pertama.

Phoenix terus saja menghujamkan kejantananya dengan tempo cepat dan semakin menggila.

"Oouhh...ini gila, haha..." Phoenix terdengar seperti maniak.

"Aaahhh...mmhh...ouhh..." Wanita itu kembali melenguh, saat merasakan orgasme keduanya mendekat.

"Arrghh..." Phoenix menggeram merasakan sperma nya menyembur keluar.

"Aaahhh..." Wanita itu pun kembali menemui klimaksnya, nafasnya terengah dan dadanya naik turun.

"Apa kau puas?" Phoenix bertanya pada wanita itu sambil membuka penutup mata yang menutupi mata wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan malaikat mautnya yang sudah memasukan ujung pistol berwarna hitam kedalam mulutnya.

'Bang!'

Satu peluru berhasil dia lepaskan, dan di pastikan peluru itu sukses bersarang di kepala wanita cantik itu.

"Akh...benda ini bukan sizeku" Phoenix mencabut karet pengaman dari kejantananya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Phoenix merekayasa jasad wanita itu seolah itu adalah kematian akibat bunuh diri dan meninggalkan rumah wanita itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun, bahkan dengan kemungkinan DNA yang tersisa saat persetubuhan pun bisa dia hilangkan.

Phoenix itu pintar, bahkan terlalu pintar.

"Sayang sekali, dia membayarku hanya untuk mati"

Sudah satu minggu Baekhee tinggal di rumah itu, dia merasa tidak enak pada Minseok yang selalu mengurusnya dan membelikan pakaian baru untuknya juga selalu mengirimkan makanan untuknya.

"Ajumma...apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" Baekhee meraba sekitarnya dengan tongkat dan mendekati minseok yang memasukan persediaan makanan di lemari penyimpanan.

"Tidak, samasekali tidak, aku senang membantumu" Minseok menutup pintu lemari penyimpanan.

"Ajumma, apa aku boleh ke toko rotimu?, disana pasti baunya enak"

Baekhee tersenyum sangat manis sambil menggenggam gagang tongkat yang dia pegang.

"Kapan saja kau boleh berkunjung Baek, aku akan membawamu, dan kau harus mengingat jalanya dengan baik araseo?" Minseok menggandeng lengan Baekhee dan menuntunya keluar rumah.

"Hmm.. Gomawo MinSeok Ajumma" Baekhee merekam jalanan yang akan dia lalui menggunakan ujung tongkatnya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat cantik, siapa yang tega meninggalkanmu begitu saja" Minseok masih terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia orang asing, tapi aku masih beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu dan orang itu memberikan rumah ini" Baekhee secara tidak langsung membela orang yang memperkosanya.

"Sudahlah jangan di ingat lagi, ayo kita ke toko roti ku" Minseok dan Baekhee melanjutkan langkah mereka menyebrangi sebuah jalan kecil yang memisahkan rumah keluarga Park dan toko roti milik Minseok.

"Omo, siapa itu?"

Minseok berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya.

"Anyeonghaseyo" laki-laki itu membungkuk sopan, dan tersenyum manis pada Minseok.

"Omona Chanyeol-ah, kau Park Chanyeol?" Minseok akhirnya mengingat siapa laki-laki itu "...sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini?, bagaimana kabarmu, kau tinggal dimana?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah gadis yang berdiri di samping Minseok.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, aku tinggal di dekat kampusku yang lama" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada ragu.

"Oh syukurlah jika kau baik, lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?" Minseok kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan pulang, malam ini aku harus tampil di Caffe itu, aku baru dari sana" Chanyeol pamit pada Minseok dan meninggalkan toko rotinya.

"Chanyeol-ah tunggu!" Minseok mengejar Chanyeol yang belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku mencium aroma Phoenix dari tubuh laki-laki itu, hanya saja Phoenix sedikit berbeda, tapi aku masih bisa mencium aromanya"

Baekhee masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dan masih setia menunggu Minseok.

Baekhee kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, dia lelah setelah seharian berkunjung ke toko roti milik Minseok dan sedikit membantu Minseok disana.

Gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru nya, dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dan mulai menghafal letak barang dan tempat-tempat di rumah yang dia tinggali sekarang.

"Apa seminggu ini kau menungguku??"

Baekhee terperanjat saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Entah dari mana dia masuk, Chanyeol sudah berada di kamar Baekhee dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Nugu-ya?" Baekhee hanya mematung di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa kau lupa padaku??" Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aj-ajussi?" Baekhee mengenali suara berat dan dingin itu.

'greb'

"Berhenti memanggilku Ajussi, aku bukan pria tua!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhee dan mendudukan gadis itu di pangkuanya.

"A-ak-aku..." Baekhee meronta karena pinggangnya di cengkeram erat oleh laki-laki itu

"Sstt...Apa kau merindukanku hmm??" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhee.

"A-aku--" Jantung Baekhee berdetak tidak karuan, perasaanya bercampur aduk, dia merasa ketakutan luar biasa pada laki-laki itu.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" Chanyeol menopang dagu nya di bahu Baekhee, dan nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda kali ini, tidak lagi terdengar dingin.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhee ke tempat tidur, Chanyeol dapat merasakan jika tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"A-Ajussi" Baekhee merasakan jika laki-laki itu juga berbaring di sampingnya dengan jarak terlalu dekat.

"Aku sudah mengatakan jangan memanggilku Ajussi" Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhee dan menjadikan lenganya sebagai bantalan.

"...tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhee dan mendekap gadis itu erat.

"Jalja-yo Baekh"

Baekhee tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini, dia seperti bertemu dua orang yang berbeda.

Kali ini dia merasakan nyaman karena laki-laki itu, bahkan aroma tubuhnya begitu menenangkan untuknya, setidaknya kali ini laki-laki itu tidak memperlakukanya dengan kasar.

"Si-siapa Namamu?" Baekhee memberanikan diri menanyakan nama laki-laki yg sedang mendekapnya.

"Panggil aku sesukamu, dan jangan memanggilku Ajussi lagi" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Phoe-" Baekhee ragu mengatakanya.

"Phoenix?, ya...itu lebih baik"

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 4

Baekhee terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di tempat tidurnya.

Dia hanya menemukan sebuah coat yang terselampir di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan aroma yang khas milik Phoenix

"Ini milik Phoenix?" dia masih mengingatnya ini adalah coat yang laki-laki itu pakaikan padanya saat berada di gang kecil itu.

Baekhee keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sosok laki-laki itu, tapi dia tidak menemukanya di manapun.

Baekhee bisa bernafas lega, laki-laki itu sudah pergi.

'Cklek'

Pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja, membuatnya terkejut dan wajahnya menegang.

"Phoe--"

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?" Baekhee bisa bernafas lega saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Minseok ajumma?"

"Iya ini aku, kau kenapa?" Minseok mendekati Baekhee yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menelisik setiap inci wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Ah, aniyo" Baekhee tersenyum canggung. Minseok masih belum bisa memalingkan pandanganya dari leher mulus Baekhee yang kembali mendapatkan tanda kemerahan dan bibir nya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Baekh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" MinSeok sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhee mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menyakitimu bukan?" Minseok masih belum yakin, pasalnya dia tahu betul dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya sudahlah, Baekh aku minta maaf jika nanti aku jarang kesini karena aku akan banyak pekerjaan karena suamiku harus mengurusi pekerjaanya di luar kota" Minseok menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Eoh?, ah...tak apa Ajumma, aku mengerti"

"Tapi aku akan sempatkan untuk mengunjungimu, dan kau juga bisa datang ke tokoku kapan pun kau mau" Minseok menggenggam tangan Baekhee.

"Ahh...mianhae Ajumma, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membantumu tapi--"

"Ehh...tak apa Baekh, kau berkunjung saja aku sudah senang" Minseok mengusap belakang kepala gadis itu.

"Heumm!" Baekhee mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke toko, tak apa jika ku tinggal??" Minseok bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja"

Minseok meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ruang santai dengan sedikit kekhawatiran, jika akan ada orang yg menyakitinya lagi seperti hari itu.

'Klek'

Baekhee terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang di kunci dari dalam, beberapa saat setelah Minseok keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kemarilah aku belum selesai" Baekhee mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, entah dari mana Chanyeol yang dia kenal sebagai Phoenix Tiba-tiba berada di rumah itu seperti semalam.

Tiba-tiba Baekhee merasakan Chanyeol mendorong bahunya hingga tubuhnya terbaring di sofa yang dia duduki.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lepaskan aku!" Baekhee meronta saat laki-laki itu menyingkap gaun tidur yang dia pakai dan merobek celana dalam yang dia kenakan "...Andwae!!"

"Menurutlah padaku, aku akan melakukanya seperti semalam jika kau menurut" Laki-laki itu terdengar kesal karena Baekhee terus saja melawan.

"Andwae Ajussi!!"

'Plakk'

Chanyeol menampar Baekhee karena memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Jika saja pesan sialan itu tidak menggangguku, aku sudah menumpahkanya semalam!"

"Aakhh!!, Sakit!!" Tanpa aba-aba ataupun Chanyeol memasukan kejantananya, membuat Gadis itu menjerit dan mulai menangis.

"Sakit?, bukankah semalam kau mendesah, kau bilang itu nikmat, kenapa sekarang sakit?" Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ahhh...Hiks~" Baekhee masih menangis.

"Bagus, mendesahlah aahh...Baekhh...mmmhhh..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merarakan kenikmatan di ujung kelaminya.

"Aj-Ajussi...Aahh...nghhh..."

'Plakk'

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku ajussi!!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol menampar Baekhee dan membentaknya.

"Hiks~hiks~~Aahh..." Baekhee hanya bisa menangis karena sepagi ini dia sudah di perlakukan kasar oleh laki-laki biadab itu.

"Berhentilah melawan, aku tidak akan menamparmu jika kau menuruthh...sshhh...aaaahhh..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku, apa salahku?" Baekhee hanya duduk diam saat Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya "...Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal"

"Kita sudah saling mengenal, aku tahu namamu, dan kau pun tahu siapa namaku, bahkan aku memberikan rumah ini untukmu" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan mengeringkanya dengan handuk kemudian melilitkanya sebatas dada.

"Aku membencimu kau selalu saja memperlakukanku secara kasar, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tubuh Baekhee Dan membawanya ke kamar untuk memakaikanya pakaian baru.

"Aku tidak akan melakukanya jika kau menurut padaku seperti ini" Chanyeol mulai memakaikan satu persatu pakaian ke tubuh Baekhee.

Kali ini Baekhee hanya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, sudah cukup pagi ini dia mendapatkan dua kali tamparan dari tangan besar laki-laki itu.

"Bunuh saja aku!?" Baekhee mengatakanya dengan nada datar

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Chanyeol mulai menyisir rambut panjang Baekhee.

"lebih baik aku mati jika harus terus di perlakukan seperti ini"

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku ingin mati" Baekhee seperti menahan tangisnya, hingga suaranya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Katakan apa alasanya kau ingin mati?!" Chanyeol sedikit menarik rambut Baekhee hingga gadis itu meringis.

"Aku membencimu, lebih baik aku mati" Suaranya sedikit bergetar, saat air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Membenciku?, jangan harap aku akan membunuhmu jika itu alasanya" Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambut gadis cantik itu "...kau tidak boleh membenciku"

"Aku akan bunuh diri"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa melakukanya" Chanyeol melempar sisir yang dia pegang ke atas meja, membuat Baekhee terperanjat.

Sore harinya, Chanyeol berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan sambil membawa gitarnya, malam ini dia harus kembali bernyanyi di Caffe milik temannya.

Dan di pagi hari dia harus mengajar di sebuah tempat kursus, dan mengajarkan beberapa alat musik yang dia kuasai pada siswa di sana.

"Yeol, kau sudah datang??"

Chanyeol menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eoh?, iya, aku datang lebih awal" Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam Caffe bersama temanya, sekaligus pemilik Caffe itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu lancar hari ini??" Chenyeol menyimpan gitar yang dia bawa, sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti teman nya untuk duduk di salah satu tempat di caffe itu.

"Aah...anak-anak itu selalu membuatku kesal" Chenyeol terlihat stress.

"Eoh anak-anak?, bukankah murid-murid mu rata-rata sudah JHS?" Laki-laki itu meyakinkan pendengaranya.

"Tetap saja, bagiku mereka masih anak-anak, mereka lebih pantas menjadi anakku bukan?" Chenyeol tertawa sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang baru saja di berikan pelayan caffe itu.

"Mwo?, usiamu 29 tahun, bagaimana kau mempunyai anak sebesar mereka" laki-laki itu menanggapi dengan serius.

"Bisa saja bukan??" Chenyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya dan terkekeh melihat wajah serius teman nya itu.

"Yah, tersarah kau saja" Laki-laki itu mengibaskan tanganya "...Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau ingin mempunyai anak kan?, kau harus menikah lebih dulu jika menginginkan seorang ana, apa kau punya kekasih?" kali ini kata-katanya terdengar seperti mengejek

"Sial!!, Kita lihat saja nanti, apa aku akan menikah atau mati lebih dulu" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Woo... Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan kata-kata manismu" Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Manis pantatmu, Oh Sehun!!" Chanyeol melemparkan sendok ke arah Sehun membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh.

'drrtt'

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

OSh :

"Kau bisa beristirahat malam ini"

Anda :

"Aku harap kau tidak menggangguku malam ini"

Tbc.

Hun, ngapain lu?

banyak desahan ga papa ya?

Chanyeol tuh sebenarnya baik kan?


	6. Chapter 5

"Baekki!!"

Gadis yang di panggil Baekki itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara.

"Eoh??, Oppa?" dia memastikan bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Ya, ini oppa kemarilah" Baekhee barjalan tertatih mengikuti suara yang memanggilnya yang juga mendekat padanya.

"Oppa aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi?" laki-laki yang dia palnggil oppa itu berdiri tepat di depan Baekki

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungimu" Laki laki itu terdengar menyesal.

"Benarkah??" Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Hmm oppa janji, dan oppa akan melindungimu, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengakiti Baekki ku" laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Oppa" Gadis kecil itu kembali memanggil anak laki-laki itu.

"Ne" Jawabnya singkat.

"Bolehkan aku melihat wajahmu?" anak Laki-laki itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Melihat wajahku?, Bagaimana caranya??

"Aku akan menyentuh wajahmu Oppa, itu caraku melihat wajahmu" gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menjelaskan pada anak laki-laki itu

"Benarkah?, Baiklah" Anak laki-laki itu tampak antusias dan menuntun tangan kecil itu untuk menyetuh wajahnya.

Karena perbedaan tinggi badanya yang cukup jauh, anak laki-laki itu sedikit berjongkok dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Mata gadis kecil itu kembali berbinar saat berhasil menyentuh wajah anak laki-laki yang di panggil nya Oppa itu.

Baekki menyentuh setiap inci wajahnya, dia meraba dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir anak laki-laki itu.

"Oppa...Kau sangan tampan" Baekki tersenyum karena bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki yang selalu mendatanginya satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Oppa..."

"Oppa!!!"

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di keningnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?"

Baekhee duduk di tempat tidur dan kembali memikirkan tentang mimipnya, dia kembali mmemimpikan anak laki-laki yang selalu mengunjunginya di panti saat dirinya tengah bermain sendiri di taman tempatnya terakhir kali sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi.

Saat itu usianya 7 tahun, dia masih baru di panti itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Baekhee hanya melamun, dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan penglihatanya secara bersamaan.

Dia lebih suka bermain sendiri di taman ketimbang bersama anak-anak lain yang hanya akan mengejeknya dan menolaknya untuk bergabung.

Baekhee suka dengan suasana taman itu, dia selalu duduk di bawah pohon untuk menikmati angin saat sore hari.

Dan hari itu dia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun, awalnya dia takut jika anak itu akan berbuat jahat padanya, tapi dia salah anak itu sangat baik padanya.

Seminggi sekali anak itu akan datang menemuinya dan menemani Baekhee bermain.

Anak laki-laki itu sangat menyayangi Baekhee seperti adiknya sendiri.

Setahun berlalu, anak itu jarang menemui Baekhee, dan terakhir kali adalah saat sore itu Baekhee bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki yang selalu menemaninya selama satu tahun itu.

Tapi setelah hari itu anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah datang lagi menemuinya.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, sekarang usia Baekhee sudah menginjak 22tahun, 15 tahun dia selalu menunggu anak laki-laki itu yang bahkan usianya mungkin sudah lebih dewasa, atau sudah mempunyai keluarga?, Baekhee tidak pernah tahu dia hanya merindukan laki-laki itu setiap harinya.

Walaupun anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah datang, Baekhee tetap datang ke tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Kepalaku Sakit" Baekhee dengan wajah datar, dia tahu Phoenix bersamanya, entah sejak kapan.

"Kau demam" laki-laki itu menyentuh kening Baekhee.

"Sejak kapan?" Jawabnya acuh tak acuh, dia membenci laki-laki itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, sejak kapan kau tidak makan eoh?" suara Phoenix sedikit meninggi, membuat nyali baekhee kembali menciut.

"Ak-aku" Baekhee terbata.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau mati, hah!?" Suara laki-laki itu semakin meninggi.

"Ak-aku"

"Kau hanya harus menurut padaku" Suara Phoenix mulai melemah.

"Makanlah, buka mulutmu"

Baekhee hanya tertegun, emosi laki-laki itu cepat sekali berubah.

"Cepat buka mulutmu, kau harus makan" Baekhee membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan pertama dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau hanya perlu menurut padaku"

"Oppa"

Phoenix Tiba-tiba tertegun saat Baekhee memanggilnya 'Oppa', dia hanya diam dan menatap wajah Cantik Baekhee yang tampak pucat.

"Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu??" Baekhee mengangkat tanganya untuk meraih wajah laki-laki yang dia yakin ada di hadapanya.

'grep'

Phoenix menghentikan Baekhee saat jari lentik gadis itu hanya berjarak satu inci dari wajahnya.

Phoenix menurunkan tangan Baekhee dan menyimpanya di pahanya.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan minum obat penurun panas ini"

Baekhee hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan.

'Jika seperti ini, dia lebih mirip manusia, ya... Dia benar, aku hanya harus menurut padanya'

Hari ini Chanyeol sedang tidak berkonsentrasi, dia sering mengabaikan pertanyaan siswa didikanya.

"Seonsaengnim, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya seorang siswa yang dia ajarkan membaca not balok di depanya.

"Ah, tidak... Aku hanya sedikit pusing, kita akhiri saja eoh?, sebentar lagi jam makan siang Kau sebaiknya pulang saja" Chanyeol mengacak rambut anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang menjadi siswanya saat ini.

Chanyeol memiliki beberapa siswa yang akan datang di hari yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh Park Seonsanengnim"

'Chuu~'

Anak laki-laki itu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ie"

"Ne, seonsaengnim, anyeong" Anak itu melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menunggu di tempat wali murid akan menjemputnya.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menghembuskanya perlahan.

Dia meninggalkan Baekhee yang masih tidur saat pagi buta, hidup yang dia jalani memang sedikit berbeda dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol mudah sekali stress dan emosinya mudah sekali berubah, tapi dia merasa tenang saat melihat gadis yang dia pungut itu tersenyum walaupun caranya salah dan terkesan memaksa.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri depan pertokoan menuju Caffe milik temanya, dia sengaja berjalan kaki karena jarak tempat itu dan tempat kursus tidak terlalu jauh.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Baekhee berjalan tertatih menggunakan tongkatnya tengah menyebrang, dan memasuki toko roti Minseok yang terletak tepat di seberang rumahnya.

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dari jauh, dia tidak mau jika gadis itu menyadari keberadaanya.

Tak lama Baekhee dan Minseok keluar toko saat Chanyeol berada tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk toko itu.

"Eoh?, Chanyeol?, kau datang lagi?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat Minseok memanggilnya.

"Ah, ne" mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menyapa.

"Apa kau bekerja di Caffe tuan Oh?" Minseok kembali bertanya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah gadis di samping MinSeok.

"Hmm...tidak, aku hanya mengisi acara di tempaat itu, walaupun tidak setiap hari"

"Eoh, ya... Baek, ini adalah anak tuan Park yang rumahnya kau tempati saat ini namanya Park Chanyeol" Minseok memperkenalkan Baekhee pada Chanyeol, yang dia tahu sering melirik ke arah gadis itu saat mereka bertemu.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhee imnida" Baekhee membungkuk.

"Anyeonghaseyo"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Baekhee ke rumahku, kami pergi dulu" Minseok menggandeng Baekhee meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membungkuk pada Minseok.

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekhee mengentikan langkah mereka

"Eoh?, kenapa Baek" Minseok terkejut saat Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti.

Baekhee kembali mencium aroma parfum yang mirip dengan Phoenix, walaupun samar gadis itu yakin wangi itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa kau memakai parfum??"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhee.

"Ternyata kau mengingat aromaku dengan baik"

Tbc.

Sorry ga sempet edit, klo banyak typo ya maklumin aja, iyain aja, ngerti sendiri aja.

Kok gini ya?, drama ga sih?

Ga ada ena nya ya, kemaren gue gumoh gara-gara ngetik ena sampe 3 chapter...


	7. Chapter 6

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu kamar Baekhee.

Sekarang Baekhee sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Baekhee berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat gelap.

Dia hanya berpikir, untuk apa dia hidup jika seperti ini?, tidak ada seseorang yang mendampinginya setiap saat, bahkan dia tidak bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan laki-laki itu akan datang padanya dan memberikan semua kebutuhan hidupnya, bisa saja suatu saat laki-laki itu menghilang seperti 'Oppa' nya dulu.

"Apa kau merindukan 'Oppa' mu itu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Baekhee bisa merasakanya jika laki-laki itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan dia tidak menepati janjinya untuk melindungiku" Baekhee memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki itu.

"Lupakan dia" Chanyeol mengusap rambut gadis itu.

"Aku sudah melupakan dia" Baekhee dengan nada datar.

'ya, menuruti apapun yang dia katakan, dan jangan melawan, begitu lebih baik'

"Tidurlah, aku akan pergi setelah kau tidur" Kali ini laki-laki itu mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

"Kau akan pergi?, kemana??" Baekhee bertanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada datar, dan tanganya membelai lembut pipi Baekhee.

Gadis itu hanya diam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin, Baekhee tidak ambil pusing, itu sudah biasa baginya, dia hanya berusaha memejamkan matanya, karena saat ini dia sudah mengantuk matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Apa kau masih membenciku??" Lirih Chanyeol

Baekhee kembali membuka matanya, saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku--"

"Lupakan, cepatlah tidur aku harus segera pergi"

Baekhee hanya menuruti perkataan laki-laki itu, karena memang matanya sudah mengantuk dan terasa sangat berat.

Seorang laki-laki tua duduk berhadapan dengan Phoenix dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Sesungguhnya Aku membenci pekerjaan ini, kenapa dengan mudahnya orang ingin mati?"

Phoenix mengungkapkan kekesalanya pada setiap klien nya.

"Kau masih muda Tuan Phoenix, kau tidak akan mengerti penderitaan orang tua yang sakit-sakitan sepertiku" laki-laki tua itu tampak terengah dengan nafas mengi.

"Apa kau putus asa dengan hidupmu?"

"Tidak mungkin aku ingin mati jika tidak seputus asa ini" Laki-laki tua itu menggedikan bahu dengan santainya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Phoenix berpangku kaki dan melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

"Meka meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku memang laki-laki tidak tahu diri" laki-laki tua itu terkekeh menertawakan kehidupanya "...apa kau punya keluarga?"

Phoenix hanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tua itu.

"Lalu, apa kau punya kekasih atau orang yang ingin kau lindungi??" laki-kaki itu belum menyerah.

"Aku rasa semua orang ingin melindungi seseorang yang dia sayangi" Phoenix mengatakanya dengan tenang.

"Jika kau memilikinya, jangan pernah menunjukan keburukanmu padanya, manusia itu egois dan serakah mereka akan meninggalkanmu saat tahu wujud asli di balik topeng kita" laki-kaki tua itu kembali terkekeh.

Phoenix terlihat mengepalkan tanganya, entah kenapa dia merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata laki-laki tua itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu, sampai jumpa di neraka tuan"

Phoenix mengeluarkan pistol yang di sembunyikan di balik jaket hitam yang dia kenakan.

'bang!!'

Phoenix menembak kepala laki-laki tua itu. Dan seperti pesan laki-laki tua itu, Phoenix harus membakar seluruh rumah yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari pemukiman lain itu, agar tampak seperti kebakaran biasa.

Api sudah menjalar di seisi rumah, Phoenix hanya menatap rumah yang terbakar itu dari kejauhan, setelah sebagian rumah hangus terbakar warga mulai berdatangan dan menghubungi pemadam kebakaran.

"Terlambat, sebentar lagi rumah itu akan rata dengan tanah"

Setelah tugasnya malam ini selesai dia tidak kembali ke flat nya, melainkan pergi ke rumah lamanya yang di tinggali oleh gadis yang dia pungut sebulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhee yang masih tidur lelap, wajahnya begitu damai.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menatap pemandangan indah di hadapanya.

"Maafkan aku tidak pernah kembali menemuimu, dan kembali dengan sosok berbeda"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhee yang tidak terusik sama sekali dengan kehadiranya, tubuhnya dia baringkan di samping Baekhee, dengan pelan dia mengangkat kepala gadis itu dan menjadikan lenganya sebagai bantal, kemudian Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhee dan ikut terlelap bersama gadis itu.

Baekhee merasakan tubuhnya sulit di gerakan, dia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dia hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ingin sekali gadis itu melihat pemandangan di depanya, ya... Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang mendekapnya entah sejak kapan.

Aroma khas dari tubuh laki-laki itu sudah terekam baik di otaknya, Baekhee menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol.

'Ini membuatku nyaman'

Tanpa sadar Baekhee tersipu, sepagi ini pipinya sudah memerah, Baekhee memajukan wajahnya demi menghirup aroma Chanyeol lebih, tanpa dia tahu jika laki-laki itu sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan sejak tadi.

"Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?, ini nyaman"

Baekhee mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Chanyeol dan mendusal di leher laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Baekhee menghidu lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, kau menginginkanya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Baekhee terkejut bukan main

"Oh!!, maaf aku tidak sengaja" Baekhee menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhee yang mulai menjauh.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakanya padaku jika kau menginginkanya Baek, dengan senang hati aku melakukanya" Chanyeol mengecup leher mulus Baekhee.

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu" Baekhee menggerakan tanganya random.

"Arghh... Kau menyentuhnya, kau memancingku" Chanyeol menggeram saat tangan Baekhee tak sengaja mengenai selangkanganya.

"Tidak, aku tidak hmmpp" Chanyeol membungkam bibir gadis itu, dia melumat dan menyesapnya dengan rakus, dia menyukai bibir gadis itu hingga gadis itu terbawa suasana dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

'gadisku sudah pintar sekarang'

'drrtt...drrtt'

"Sial!!" Chanyeol mengumpat saat ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan masuk.

"Wae?" Chanyeol menerima panggilan itu, dan mendudukan badanya.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding dan menatap wajah gadis di sampingnya secara bergantian "...dua jam lagi, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah, dan turuti saja apa yang aku lakukan"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhee dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya, dia memposisikan tubuh Baekhee menghadapnya.

Chanyeol membuka gaun yang gadis itu kenakan dan melempar nya kebawah, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam karena memang Chanyeol sudah melepaskan bra gadis itu semalam.

"Bergeraklah seperti ini" Chanyeol mengajarkan gadis itu untuk memutar pinggulnya di atas kejantananya yg masih tertutup celana.

"Nghh~aahh~" Baekhee mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai mengecup pucuk payudaranya dan mengulum putingnya, ini terasa berbeda, kali ini dia melakukanya tanpa paksaan.

"Ya, mendesahlah"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhee dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur, dia meloloskan celana dalam gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantananya yang sudah menegang sejak gadis itu mengenghidu lehernya, laki-laki itu membuka lebar-lebar kaki Baekhee dan melesakan kejantananya kedalam sana.

"Aahh~akhh~" Baekhee merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa kali ini, ini bukan kali pertama dia melakukanya, hanya saja ini adalah pertama kali dia melakukanya tanpa paksaan dan siksaan.

"Apa sakit?" Chanyeol melakukanya dengan lembut "...hmm... Mianhae" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhee dalam.

"Akhh~nggh...Oppa~"

"Bagushhh... Panggil aku seperti ituhhh... Aaahhh~"

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 7

Kedua anak beda usia itu masih berdiri di tempat nya

"Oppa Kau tampan sekali"

"Benarkah?, apa kau sudah puas melihat wajahku?" Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi berdirinya yang setengah jongkok dan tubuh di condongkan ke depan.

"Hehe" gadis kecil itu melepaskan tanganya dari wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Anak laki-laki itu menegakan kembali tubuhnya

"Ada lubang di pipimu Oppa" Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan menunjuk ke arah depanya.

"Itu yang membuatku semakin tampan" anak laki-laki itu menjawab asal, kemudian membawa gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon.

"Oppa membawakan Kimbab untukmu" anak laki-laki itu seperti membuka sebuah kotak makan yang dia katakan berisi kimbab.

"Benarkah?, Waah" gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Buka mulutmu 'Aa'" anak laki-laki itu menyuapkan sepotong kimbab ke mulut kecil Baekie.

"Makanlah yang banyak biar kau cepat besar Baek" anak laki-laki itu mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang bersamanya.

"Hmm Chanie Oppa" Baekie hanya mengangguk

"Apa mereka tidak mau bermain denganmu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu di sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku" jawab baekie datar, dia terlihat sedih jika mengingat teman-teman panti yang seusianya tidak mau bermmain denganya.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa bermain dengan Oppa oke?" anak laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkan baekie.

Baekhee membuka matanya pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki yang selalu memeluknya saat dirinya terbangun pagi hari.

Kehilangan?, mungkin seperti itu, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran laki-laki dengan emosi yang mudah sekali berubah itu di pagi hari, tapi entah kenapa laki-laki itu tidak juga menemuinya dua hari belakangan.

Baekhee tersenyum hambar, yang ada di pikiranya saat ini 'aku ditinggalkan lagi'.

Perlahan Baekhee turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa diluar dingin?"

Baekhee memakai pakaian nya sendiri, dia berusaha mengancing bagian atas dress nya, dia selalu menggunakan gaun midi untuk memudahkanya memakai pakaian.

"apa aku harus memakai kaus kaki??"

Baekhee meraba laci yang berada di dalam lemari yang dia ingat jika Phoenix mengatakan itu berisi kaus kaki yang harus dia gunakan jika di luar sedang dingin.

Gadis itu berhasil mengambil dua buah kaus kaki yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengunjungi toko roti milik Minseok.

Dia duduk di kursi dan mencari sebuah sisir untuk merapihkan rambutnya.

"Anginnya cukup besar"

Baekhee mengeratkan coat yang dia pakai untuk menghalau terpaan angin yang cukup dingin.

"Kau orang gila ya?" Langkahnya terhenti saat terdengar suara dua orang anak kecil.

Baekhee hanya diam, karena dia tidak tahu kata-kata itu di tujukan untuk siapa

"Haha iya, lihat bajunya terbalik" kedua anak itu lagi.

Baekhee terus berjalan dan menyebrang jalan dengan perlahan dengan bantuan tongkatnya.

"Waah ada orang gila, lihat saja kaus kakinya yang kanan berwarna ungu dan yang kiri berwarna putih" Baekhee merasakan suara mereka mengikutinya sambil tertawa.

"Ternyata dia orang gila yang buta, ayo lempari dia"

Baekhee merasakan kerikil mendarat di tubuhnya, ternyata anak-anak itu mengatainya orang gila dan melemparinya dengan kerikil.

Baekhee terus berjalan sambil menutupi telinganya, dia tidak mau menambah masalah dengan meladeni anak-anak kecil Itu.

Dia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

'bruk'

"Haha dia jatuh"

Baekhee terjatuh saat berada di tepi jalan, dia berhasil menyebrang tapi kakinya menginjak tali sepatu nya sendiri hingga dia terjatuh.

Anak-anak kurang ajar itu terus saja melempari Baekhee sambil terus mengejeknya 'orang gila buta', tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis dan menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!!?"

Suara berat itu tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring, Baekhee merasakan ada tubuh yang memeluknya.

'Phoenix?'

"Pergi jangan mengganggunya" suara berat itu mengusir anak-anak nakal itu yang akhirnya melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" laki-laki itu membantu Baekhee berdiri dan melepaskan coatnya lalu memakaikanya lagi dengan benar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Baekhee hanya berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya, sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Baekhee hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi" laki-laki itu terdengar menjauh.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhee berteriak memanggilnya, membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat.

"Phoenix?, kau Phoenix kan??" Baekhee memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang dia pikirkan, dia mengenali aroma tubuh laki-laki itu, posturnya, bahkan hangat tubuhnya, Baekhee Yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Maaf nona, kau salah orang" Suara Laki-laki itu terdengar rendah.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah, aku sangat mengenalnya" Baekhee bersikeras.

"Apa yang kau tahu darinya?" kali ini nadanya terdengar datar.

"Dia--"

"Kau membuang waktuku"

Laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhee yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Baekh, kau kenapa?, kau menangis?"

Minseok tiba-tiba keluar dari tokonya dan menghampiri Baekhee yang tak sengaja dia lihat dari dalam.

"Ajumma~"

Baekhee menoleh ke arah suara Minseok berasal.

"Ya, ini aku" Minseok melihat wajah Baekhee yang basah dan memerah karena tangisnya

"...kau menangis?, siapa yang menyakitimu?" Minseok meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Ajumma" Baekhee memeluk Minseok dan kembali menangis.

Chanyeol hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan, dia tidak bisa tidak mengabaikan gadis itu, dia harus pura-pura tidak mengenal gadis itu, jika tidak, bisa saja gadis itu dalam bahaya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam Bahaya, aku akan menemanimu selama aku bisa, aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi seperti dulu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki itu.

"Gadis itu? Siapa?" Sehun memasukan tanganya ke saku celana.

"Bahkan aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"Baekie?" Sehun tepat sasaran

"...dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik rupanya, pantas saja kau mau menunggunya sampai dewasa" Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu Yeol, kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku mungkin"

"Dalam mimpi" Chanyeol melirik tajam pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, ayolah... Aku tidak tertarik pada lubang wanita, asal kau tahu" Keduanya berjalan memasuki caffe saat Minseok membawa Baekhee pulang.

"Ya, aku tahu kau lebih tertarik dengan tangkai laki-laki China itu kan?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan milikmu yang lebih besar Oppa" Sehun mendekat dan melirik selangkangan Chanyeol dengan tatapan lapar.

"Aish!!" Chanyeol mengumpat, dia merasa geli dan jijik dengan kata-kata laki-laki tampan itu.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang hampir saja mendorong tubuhnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhee dan mendapati gadis itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Chanyeol tahu jika gadis itu menyadari kedatanyanya, tapi gadis itu hanya diam.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhee.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah" Baekhee berkilah.

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Akan aku lakukan tanpa kau suruh" Baekhee melepas sandal rumahnya hendak membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini kenapa hah?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencekal kedua bahunya, Baekhee sempat terkejut tapi dia bisa mengatasinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Baekhee datar

"Bodoh!!" Chanyeol melepaskan tanganya

'plak'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar pipi gadis cantik itu, Baekhee masih bertahan dengan diam nya, walaupun Tamparan laki-laki itu sangat menyakitkan.

'brett'

Chayeol lagi-lagi merobek gaun tidur Baekhee.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak?, bukankah kau kesal padaku eoh!?" Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher Baekhee dan meremas payudara gadis itu yang terlihat lebih berisi.

'grep'

Baekhee dengan beraninya menangkup wajah laki-laki yang menggummulinya.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak seperti gadis perawan yang hendak kau renggut mahkotanya"

Gadis itu mengecup bibir laki-laki di depanya, dia tidak pintar berciuman, tapi bersama laki-laki itu beberapa waktu membuatnya mampu menantang Chanyeol walaupun ciumanya masih tampak kaku dan amatir.

"Ayo lakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 8

Baekhee berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya, dia ingin bermain bersama anak-anak panti lainya yang seusia denganya.

"Dia buta" seorang anak berkata padanya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganya" seru anak lainya.

"Iya dia buta, haha!!" anak lain menertawakanya saat baekhee berjalan tertatih dengan tongkatnya.

"Ambil tongkatnya, hahaha" seorang anak dengan teganya merebut tongkat itu dari tangan Bakhee membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, dia meraba tangan ke udara perlahan dia berjongkok untuk mencari tongkat yang di lempar oleh anak-anak itu.

Baekhee hampir menangis, dia merasa di tolak, dia di hina dan di caci, ini bukan keinginanya menjadi buta, hanya saja takdir belum berbaik hati memberinya hidup yang layak, takdir dengan teganya merenggut kedua orang tua yang menjadi pelindung nya juga merenggut penglihatanya secara bersamaan.

"Hei orang buta, pergi sana" salah satu anak itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur.

"Buta"

"Dia buta, dia akan menyusahkan kita"

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganya"

"pergi sana"

"Gadis buta"

Tubuh polosnya semakin meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, pagi ini tubuhnya terasa remuk, dia lelah. ini memang kesalahanya sendiri, gadis itu menantang Chanyeol yang sedang berada dalam emosi yang memuncak.

Laki-laki itu menamparnya berkali-kali hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan lelehan darah, mereka saling memuaskan tapi mereka saling menyiksa, Baekhee berkali kali menggigit leher dan pundak Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

Baru kali ini mereka melakukan hal seperti itu, mereka tidak memiki kelainan seksual, hanya saja mereka terlalu memaksakan saat emosi masing masing tidak terkendali.

"Haahh" Chanyeol menghela nafas nya yang terasa berat, dia mengusap sudut bibir Baekhee yang terluka karena perbuatanya.

Chanyeol bangun lebih awal, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap pelan kepala gadis yang masih meringkuk seperti bayi itu.

"Mianhae" Lirihnya, tanganya menyingkir kan rambut Baekhee yang menutupi sebagian lehernya dan menyimpan mereka kebelakang.

Chanyeol mengecup bahu gadis itu, lehernya memar karena dia mencekiknya dan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana.

"Apa kau menyesal Park Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhee dengan nada datar, Chanyeol tidak sadar jika gadis itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa?, bukankah itu namamu?, dan rumah ini adalah rumahmu" Baekhee dengan nada datar, dia bangkit dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti orang asing" Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Bukankah kita orang asing?" Baekhee dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong

"...kau memungutku di jalanan dan menjadikanku budak seks mu"

"Jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu!!" suara Chanyeol semakin tinggi.

"Lalu apa namanya??" Baekhee masih dengan nada datar

"...kenapa kau tidak menjualku saja pada orang-orang itu, kenapa kau menghajarnya saat orang itu hampir memperkosaku?" Baekhee semakin meracau.

"Byun Baekhee hentikan!!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhee.

"Kau sendiri sudah meniduriku berkali-kali, jadi aku tidak akan punya harga tinggi bukan?" Baekhee terus saja memancing emosi Chanyeol "...jadi itu alasanmu mengurungku di sini?"

"Hentikan!!, aku tidak mengurungmu" Chanyeol terus saja berteriak, emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Lalu apa namanya hah??" Baekhee tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini juga dan kembali menyakiti gadis itu, dia merengkuh tubuh Baekhee ke pelukanya, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku!!" Baekhee mendorong Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau meniduriku lagi??, lakukan!!, aku masih punya tenaga untuk meladenimu Park Chanyeol!!" dia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar memegang payudaranya. "...kau menyukainya bukan eoh?"

'plak'

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Baekhee, membuat luka di sudut bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan!, jaga ucapanmu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menjualmu, aku bukan mengurungmu, aku melindungimu, aku sudah mengatakanya padamu jika aku akan selalu melindungimu"

Suara Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut ruangan itu, membuat airmata Baekhee lolos begitusaja.

"Dengan cara meniduriku dan Menyiksaku?" Suara Baekhee melemah, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu yang menangis dengan kencangnya, tangan gadis itu memukuli punggung polos Chanyeol yang penuh dengan luka bekas cakaran tanganya.

Chanyeol menyesap kopi hitam yang di berikan pelayan caffe itu beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya keluar Yeol, aku rasa dia butuh udara segar, selain aroma tubuhmu spermamu itu" Sehun berpangku kaki dan memutar batang rokok yang dia hisap.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah menidurinya?" Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haha!, kau ini naif sekali, bagaimana mungkin laki dewasa sepertimu kuat melihat gadis cantik sepertinya" Sehun kembali menghisap batang rokok itu kemudian mematikanya.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya bertemu anak-anak misalnya, atau biarkan dia bermain disini" Sehun memberi saran.

"Ya, mungkin dia akan senang jika bertemu murid-muridku" Chanyeol setuju dengan saran Sehun.

"Ya, jangan mengurungnya seperti itu dia manusia bukan peliharaan" Sehun terdengar bijak

"...mulai sekarang aku akan mengurangi pekerjaan untukmu, manfaatkan waktumu dengan baik, jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin menikah, beri tahu aku lebih awal, aku akan mencari penggantimu"

"Ya terimakasih Hun, aku tidak menyangka, kau begitu loyal padaku" Chanyeol menyeringai pada laki-laki itu.

"Hei aku sahabatmu, seburuk apapun aku, aku selalu mengingat kebaikan orang lain, kau tidak seburuk itu asal kau tahu" Sehun membela diri.

"Haah" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa dia tahu jika kau anak laki-laki itu?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"...Yeol, jika kau mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya, lakukan dengan cara yang benar"

"Cih, Oh Sehun yang bijaksana" kata-kata Sehun terdengar menggelikan.

"Apa aku salah?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhee yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur, persis seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkan gadis itu yang tertidur setelah menangis.

Bahkan makanan yang dia siapkan siang tadi tak tersentuh sama sekali, semua masih dalam posisinya semula.

Tubuh Baekhee tampak bergetar, keringat membasahi wajah gadis itu, bibirnya kembali memucat, Baekhee demam.

"Baek, buka matamu" Chanyeol terlihat panik saat tubuh gadis itu terasa panas.

"Baek, kumohon bangunlah"

Chanyeol membuka gaun tidur Baekhee yang basah dengan keringat dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Oppa~" Baekhee mengigau dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ini oppa, oppa disini Baek" Chanyeol duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ini oppa" Chanyeol membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang dada dia melepaskan gaun tidur Baekhee dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu yang menggigil.

"Oppa~aku ikut denganmu, bawa aku pergi dari sini oppa, dia laki-laki jahat" Baekhee membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah sekarang kau tidur kembali eoh, Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhee agar gadis itu kembali terlelap.

Chanyeol menyesal pergi begitu saja sebelum melihat gadis itu makan dengan baik, Chanyeol menyesal sudah menuruti nafsunya hingga tubuh gadis itu terdapat beberapa memar karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya, rasanya sakit saat melihat gadis itu menggigil menahan sakit hingga suhu tubuhnya naik, sakit rasanya saat mendengar Baekhee menyebutnya laki-laki jahat.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri"

Tbc.

Tbc = tekanan batin cinta, eaaaa...

Nyesel pak?

Ganas juga mereka main nya ya

Ga habis pikir


	10. Chapter 9

Baekhee kecil masih menangis, dia duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di taman dekat panti, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"kenapa kau menangis??" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap lurus kedepan saat seseorang berada di sekitarnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapanya, suara itu suara seorang anak laki-laki.

Baekhee kembali menundukan kepalanya, dia mengabaikan anak itu.

"Hei anak manis, kenapa kau menangis??" tanyanya sekali lagi

"...kenapa kau diam saja?" suaranya mendekat, Baekhee yakin anak laki-laki itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi denganya yang sedang duduk.

"Kau siapa??, pergi! aku tidak mengenalmu" Baekhee mengusir anak itu.

"Kemana orang tuamu?, kenapa kau sendirian di sini?, ini sudah sore, pulanglah...disini dingin, kau bisa sakit" Ucapnya lagi, dia tidak memperdulikan jika gadis kecil itu mengusirnya.

"Mereka mengusirku, mereka tidak mau bermain denganku" Baekhee kembali menangis.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau bermain denganmu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Mereka tidak mau bermain dengan anak yang buta sepertiku" kata-kata Baekhee membuat anak itu terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka jika gadis kecil itu benar-benar buta, dia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah gadis kecil itu.

'dia benar-benar buta?, kasihan sekali anak ini'

"Mereka jahat sekali padamu" anak itu seperti membela Baekhee kecil "...sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa bermain denganku" anak itu mengusap kepala Baekhee.

"Jinja?" Baekhee menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu sepulang sekolah, jadi berhentilah menangis" anak itu mencoba menghibur Baekhee kecil "...berapa umurmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku 7 tahun"

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggiku oppa, karena aku jauh lebih tua darimu" anak itu mengacak poni Baekhee.

"Baekie!!, kemana kau?" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang memanggil Baekhee "Baekie, ini sudah sore, kau pergi kemana?" suaranya terdengar putus asa

"...Baeki!!"

Saat membuka matanya, Baekhee merasakan bau obat yang menusuk indera penciumanya.

'Rumah Sakit?'

"Kau sudah bangun Nyonya?" Baekhee mendengar suara seorang perempuan di sekitarnya.

Kepalanya terasa berat, dan perutnya terasa mual luar biasa.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Baekhee pada perempuan yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau ada di ruang perawatan Nyonya" Jawab perempuan itu, Baekhee yakin jika perempuan itu adalah seorang perawat.

"Beristirahatlah kembali, suamimu sedang keluar, dia mengatakan akan segera kembali" Perawat itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Suami?"

"Ya, suamimu mengatakan kau terjatuh dari tangga, dan kau juga demam tinggi" Perawat itu kembali menjelaskan alasan dirinya berada di tempat ini.

"Jatuh dari tangga?" Baekhee masih mencerna kata-kata perawat itu.

"Iya, tubuhmu lebam, apa kau tidak ingat?"

'laki-laki itu berbohong'

"Ah... Ya aku baru ingat" Baekhee hanya mengiyakan hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Untung bayi kalian tidak apa-apa, kandunganmu cukup kuat, aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja"

Perawat itu memberi tahukan hal yang paling dia takutkan setelah bertemu laki-laki yang memperkosanya dan menidurinya hampir setiap hari.

"Aku Hamil?" Baekhee hanya diam, dia sangat shock dengan kenyataan yang baru dia ketahui.

"Ya?, apa kau belum tahu?" Perawat itu menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Baekhee datar.

"Apa kalian belum memeriksakan kehamilanmu?, ah... Pasti kau belum menyadarinya" Perawat itu masih berpikir positif "...baik nyonya, aku permisi dulu, beristirahatlah"

Perawat itu meninggalkan Baekhee dan berniat kembali ke ruanganya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekhee memanggilnya.

"Ya?, ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" Perawat itu kembali mendekat pada Baekhee.

"Kamar ini terlerak di lantai berapa?" Baekhee menanyakan letak kamar itu, entah apa maksud gadis itu.

"Ini lantai 3 nyonya" Jawab perawat perempuan itu.

"Apa suamiku masih lama?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi satu jam yang lalu" Perawat itu hanya menjawab apa yang di tanyakan gadis itu

"Ah... Baiklah, kau bisa pergi, terima kasih" Baekhee tersenyum pada perawat perempuan itu.

Baekhee hanya mematung di tempat tidurnya, dia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi hancur seperti ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup, bajingan itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini"

Baekhee turun dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan tertatih dengan memegang benda sekitarnya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk pegangan.

Tiang infus di samping tempat tidurnya terjatuh dan infus yang menancap di punggung tanganya pun terlepas dan mengeluarkan darah dari pembuluh darah di tanganya.

Baekhee tidak memperdulikan darahnya yang mengalir, dia terus saja berjalan mencari sesuatu.

"Jendela, aku harus menemukanya"

Baekhee terus saja meraba-raba hingga membuat benda-benda sekitarnya berjatuhan, tubuhnya menyenggol sebuah meja dan membuat vas bunga yang berada di atasnya terjatuh ke lantai dah hancur berkeping-keping.

Baekhee tak sengaja menginjak pecahan vas itu membuat kakinya mengeluarkan darah dan meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai.

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya, rasa sakit di hatinya lebih terasa di banding luka di tubuhnya.

"Dimana jendelanya?" dia hampir putus asa mencari jendela kamar itu.

"Astaga!!" Chanyeol terkejut luar biasa saat memasuki kamar rawat inap itu "...Byun Baekhee!!"

Chanyeol melihat kamar itu berantakan, benda-benda berserakan dan bercak darah tercecer di mana-mana.

Yang membuatnya panik luar biasa adalah, saat melihat Baekhee terduduk di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki berdarah, juga gaun putih yang dia kenakan pun penuh bercak darah.

Chanyeol memanggil petugas, dan segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhee, dia bingung harus membawanya kemana, dia tidak mungkin membawanya ke tempat tidur, karena tempat itu pun basah karena infus yang Baekhee cabut begitu saja, juga terdapat ceceran darah dari tangan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku!!, aku lebih baik mati!!" Baekhee meronta, sedangkan Chanyeol menggendongnya dan memeluknya erat

"...aku tidak mau melahirkan anakmu, aku membencimu!!" Baekhee memukul-mukul dada laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol masih diam, dia mendudukan diri di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu dan memangku gadis itu dan masih memeluknya erat, laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan Baekhee yang terus saja memukuli dada dan lenganya.

Petugas datang sedikit terlambat, beruntung perdarahan di kaki dan tangan Baekhee sudah berhenti, dan gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sementara petugas mengobati dan membersihkan luka di tubuh Baekhee, laki-laki itu enggan melepaskan gadis itu dia terus saja memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhee yang duduk menyamping di pangkuanya.

Baekhee hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, dia lelah menangis, tenaganya habis karena emosinya yang meledak beberapa saat lalu.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat, petugas-petugas itu sudah selesai membereskan kekacauan di kamar itu dan meninggalkan keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku mau pulang" Baekhee dengan suara lemah.

"Kau belum sembuh" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku ingin pulang, bawa aku pulang" Gadis itu memaksa.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, dan membawa gadis itu pulang.

Chanyeol menolak saat Sehun berbaik hati menjemput mereka dari Rumah sakit, dia memilih menggunakan taksi karena dia tidak membawa gadis itu kerumah, melainkan pulang ke flat Chanyeol.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya hanya diam, Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak melepaskan pelukanya, dia tetap memangku gadis itu walaupun di dalam taksi.

"Ini dimana?, ini bukan di rumah, apa kau ingin menjualku karena aku hamil?" Baekhee merasa ini bukan rumah yang dia tinggali "...atau kau mengembalikanku ke panti asuhan?"

"Jaga bicaramu!, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan keduanya" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhee di atas tempat tidur yang lebih luas dari tempat tidur di rumahnya.

Flat milik laki-laki itu memang lebih mewah di banding rumah lamanya.

"Cih, Tuan Phoenix, apa kau menyukaiku eoh?, apa kau terlalu menyayangiku??" gadis itu terus saja memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"Baek, hentikan" Chanyeol dengan nada datar, dia berusaha agar tidak terpancing emosi karena kata-kata Baekhee.

"Apa malam ini kau akan meniduriku lagi?" gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Chanyeol.

"Baek, kumohon hentikan" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"Nak, lihatlah ayahmu begitu mencintai ibumu ini" Baekhee mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Chanyeol merasa tertohok denga apa yang Baekhee lakukan, gadis itu menyindirnya secara terang-terangan.

"Tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat"

Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar tidurnya, emosinya memuncak, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhee lagi, dia mati-matian menahan ledakan amarahnya.

'Prang'

Chanyeol berlari ke kamarnya saat mendengar benda pecah karena terjatuh, dia takut gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan lagi.

"Baek!" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyusulmu" Baekhee berdiri di dekat pintu, dan berpegangan pada sebuah meja kecil hingga membuat vas bunga yang berada di atasnya jatuh.

"Byun Baekhee, kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku" Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat hal yang dia bayangkan tidak terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyusulmu dan memelukmu dari belakang, Minseok Ajumma mengatakan jika suaminya sedang marah, dia selalu memeluknya dari belakang" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung.

'Memelukku?'

"...aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku, jadi aku ingin membuktikan ucapan Minseok Ajumma itu benar" Lanjut Baekhee.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia tidak tahu itu sindiran halus atau gadis itu benar-benar ingin memeluknya untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu"

Tbc.

Eww...apa apaan dah Chapter ini.

Berdarah-darah...


	11. Chapter 10

Baekhee kecil berhasil menangkap tubuh anak laki-laki yang bersamanya, tapi gadis kecil itu tidak bisa menggapai wajah anak laki-laki itu, wajahnya hanya membentur bagian bawah dada anak laki-laki itu.

"Woaahhh... kau tinggi sekali oppa" Baekhee mendongak ke atas, walaupun gadis itu tidak bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu, dia yakin anak itu sedang melihatnya.

"Itu karena kau masih kecil Baekie, jika kau sedikit lebih besar, mungkin tinggimu akan menyusulku"

"Tapi, kau akan tumbuh lagi Oppa, pasti aku tidak bisa menyusul tinggi badanmu" Baekhee melapaskan pelukanya dan wajahnya berubah murung, khawatir jika dia tidak akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih, perempuan sebaiknya lebih pendek dari laki-laki, dengan begitu, pasti akan terlihat lebih baik"

"Benarkah?" Baekhee kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar"

"Oppa benar, jika aku lebih kecil, Oppa akan menggendongku jika aku malas berjalan bukan?" Baekhee tertawa senang saat mengatakanya.

"Apa?"

"Ayo oppa, gendong aku" Baekhee merentangkan tanganya agar anak laki-laki itu mau menggendongnya.

"Aku Tidak mau, kau berat"

"Chanie Oppa~~"

Baekhee masih tidak percaya jika ada kehidupan lain di tubuhnya, dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau harus melenyapkanya, ini bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan, terlebih lagi laki-laki yang menghamilinya adalah laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hidupnya dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, kadang dia menyalahkan kekuranganya, andai saja dia bisa melihat, andai saja dia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain, andai saja dia tidak kabur dari panti yang sudah membesarkanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja"

Semua perandaian itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, waktu tidak bisa kembali, semua sudah terjadi.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Ini membingungkan, sering dia berpikir, kenapa laki-laki itu mau memungutnya, walaupun tak jarang laki-laki itu bersikap kasar, tapi dia tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku lapar"

Sering muncul di pikiran gadis itu untuk melarikan diri, tapi dia kembali berpikir, jika dia pergi mungkin saja keadaanya lebih buruk dari sekarang.

Bisa saja dia menjadi gelandangan di jalanan, atau mungkin dia di perkosa oleh orang lain kemudian di jual dan menjadi seorang pelacur yang melayani nafsu bejat para laki-laki hidung belang.

Chanyeol merapihkan rambut Baekhee dan menyisirnya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya sejak laki-laki itu bertemu kembali dengan Baekhee.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu" Chanyeol menyimpan sisir yang dia pakai ke atas meja dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhee.

'greb'

Baekhee menarik kaus yang Chanyeol kenakan dari belakang dan memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang.

"Tu-tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku hanya akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, Sikap gadis itu berubah drastis sejak semalam.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Baekhee mengusak-usak wajahnya di punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku akan-"

"Aku ikut" Baekhee memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Aku ikut" Lagi-lagi gadis itu memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Ba-Baiklah" Chanyeol luar biasa bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

Chanyeol memakaikan kaus kaki untuk Baekhee dan mengikat tali sepatu gadis itu dengan rapih agar gadis itu tidak menginjaknya lagi seperti kejadian tempo hari yang membuat tubuh kecilnya tersungkur di aspal.

Chanyeol pun melilitkan syal di leher gadis itu, dia berusaha menutupi lebam di leher Baekhee dengan syal miliknya yang berwarna putih, terlihat serasi dengan gaun yang di pakai gadis itu.

Selain menutupi sisa perbuatanya, Chanyeol juga memikirkan jika cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, ini musim semi tapi suhu di luar cukup bisa membuat tubuh kecil Baekhee menggigil.

"Kau yakin ikut denganku?" Chanyeol sambil memakaikan coat di tubuh Baekhee

"...mungkin kau akan merasa bosan disana" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Tak apa, aku akan tetap ikut" Baekhee bersikeras.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol memasukan tongkat Baekhee ke dalam tas punggung yang dia bawa, kemudian dia menggamitkan tangan gadis itu ke lenganya untuk memudahkanya berjalan di tempat baru.

Flat yang dia tinggali tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kursus tempatnya mengajar.

Keduanya baru saja berjalan 20 meter dari pintu keluar gedung.

"Kemana tongkatku?" Baekhee tiba tiba berhenti dan menanyakan. tongkatnya.

"Aku menyimpanya" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Berikan padaku" Baekhee memintanya.

"Tidak, aku akan menjadi matamu untuk hari ini" Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku mengenal daerah tempat tinggalmu?" Baekhee mulai sensitif.

"Tidak, aku akan menuntunmu" Chanyeol tetap dengan keputusanya.

"Apa kau malu berjalan dengan gadis buta sepertiku?" gadis itu memulai lagi.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, demi apapun, dia merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Baekhee.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, aku akan memberikanya setelah kita sampai?"

Chanyeol menahan emosinya, dia tidak mau berdebat dan berakhir dengan emosinya yang kembali meledak.

Baekhee hanya duduk diam di sebuah kursi yang sengaja Chanyeol letakkan beberapa meter di depan grand piano yang berada di tempat kursus itu.

Hari ini dia harus mengajarkan kunci piano dan mengajarkan seorang gadis kecil membaca not balok.

"Park Seonsaengnim, aku ingin pulang" tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil memberengut.

"Pulang?, kenapa?, bukankah ini belum selesai" Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau jika dia disini" Gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Baekhee.

Tepat nya dia menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bercanda bersama Baekhee.

"Dia?, siapa?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kerena pandanganya sedikit terhalang.

"Jong In?"

"Hmm, aku tidak mau belajar bersamanya" Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan wajah memelas.

"...dan Park Seonsaengnim, selamatkan Eonni cantik itu dari dia"

"Aah... Tak apa, Jong in tidak akan mengganggunya" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku jamin dia tidak akan berani mengganggunya" Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Tapi Seonsaengnim, eonni cantik itu siapa?" Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menanyakan Baekhee yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

Chanyeol hendak menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, tapi...

"Kyung Rae Noona!!, aku tidak suka lagi denganmu, aku lebih memilih Baekie noona, dia lebih cantik darimu"

Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak dari kejauhan sambil memeluk Baekhee yang hanya tertawa.

Pandangan Chanyeol terkunci pada Baekhee yang sedang tertawa, ya... Baru kali ini dia melihat Baekhee tertawa lepas.

'Cantik, kau jauh lebih cantik saat tertawa seperti itu Baek'

"Aku juga tidak suka padamu, dasar kkamjong, aku membencimu, aku lebih menyukai Park Seonsaengnim dari pada anak dekil sepertimu!!"

Kyung Rae pun memeluk Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kalian lucu sekali" Baekhee masih tertawa.

Baekhee bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyung Rae bersama Jongin yang menggenggam tanganya.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar hmm" Baekhee berdiri tepat di samping Kyung Rae.

"Eonni, kenapa eonni cantik sekali?" Kyung Rae menatap Baekhee dengan tatapan kagum.

"Benarkah?" Baekhee kembali terkekeh.

"Heum" Kyung Rae hanya mengangguk "...Park Seonsengnim saja tidak berkedip saat melihatmu"

"Eoh?, apa?" Chanyeol merasa namanya di sebut oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Andwae-yo, Baekie noona punyaku" Jongin kembali memeluk Baekhee.

"Lepaskan!!, tanganmu kotor kkamjong!!" Kyung Rae menepis tangan Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depanya, dua orang anak kecil memperebutkan Baekhee.

Seketika hatinya menghangat saat melihat interaksi Baekhee dan anak-anak itu.

'Ku mohon lahirkan dia Baek'

"Kau sedang Hamil Besar, Kenapa kau memilih mati?" Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai Phoenix lagi-lagi di hadapkan dengan seseorang yang mengalami titik jenuh pada hidunya dan memilih mati.

"Anak ini tidak punya ayah" Jawab wanita itu datar.

"Setiap anak yang di kandung pasti Punya ayah" Phoenix dengan nada tak kalah datarnya.

"Tidak!!, bagiku dia tidak ada!! Suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi.

"Apa kau begitu membencinya??" Phoenix masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Sangat, aku sangat membencinya" wanita itu menggeram, menahan emosinya.

"Berapa bulan lagi dia lahir?" Phoenix menunjuk perut wanita itu yang membuncit karena kehamilanya.

Phoenix masih duduk santai dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat bunuh aku!!, aku membayarmu dengan semua uang yang aku miliki!" Wanita itu dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Lepaskan aku!!, aku lebih baik mati!!"

Phoenix tersentak saat teriakan Baekhee malam itu terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku sudah mengembalikanya, hiduplah dengan baik, jangan hanya kau membenci ayah anak itu, menjadikan alasan untuk kau membencinya juga"

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku membenci diriku sendiri"

"aku tidak mau melahirkan anakmu, aku membencimu!!"

Phoenix memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat suara Baekhee kembali teringat di pikiranya.

"Lalu apa salahnya?, dia tidak tahu apa-apa nyonya, itu adalah kesalahanmu dan ayah anak itu?" Phoenix mendekat dan berdiri di samping Wanita itu.

'Dukk'

Wanita itu hilang kesadaran seketika saat Phoenix memukul kepala bagian belakangnya.

Phoenix membawa tubuh wanita itu entah kemana, selama perjalanan laki-laki itu terus memikirkan Baekhee.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, lahirkan anak itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan dia belum menghirup udara luar, akan sangat tidak adil jika dia harus mati karena kesalahan kalian"

Phoenix pergi begitu saja setelah mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah, itu bukanlah rumah biasa melainkan sebuah panti asuhan.

Tbc

Apa ya, nasib Kai dan Uco kali ya, tiap ff gue selalu aja jadi pasangan absurd...


	12. Chapter 11

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar, dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhee.

"Aku menunggumu" Baekhee membalikan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki itu.

"Menungguku?" Baekhee mengangguk menjawabnya

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur jika kau tidak memelukku" Baekhee semakin mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol hanya mengikuti apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Arrghh...Baekh" Chanyeol menggeram saat tangan kecil Baekhee menelusup ke dalam celana yang dia kenakan dan mengelus kejantananya.

"Baek, ku mohon berh-arghh, shit!!" Baekhee tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tersiksa dengan perbuatanya.

"Kau kenap-mmppfftt" Baekhee membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan meraup bibir tebalnya, gadis itu sudah biasa melakukanya, walaupun sebelumnya karena paksaan, tapi kali ini dia melakukanya atas keinginanya sendiri.

"Eungghhh~" Baekhee melenguh saat tangan Chanyeol menelusup kedalam gaunya,tangan laki-laki meremas payudaranya pelan dan memainkan puting gadis itu, membuatnya melepas ciumanya.

"Baek jangan memancingku" Chanyeol mudah sekali terangsang, Apalagi dengan perbuatan agresif Baekhee yang masih saja mengurut kejantanan laki-laki itu.

"Nghh~sshh~aahhh~" Baekhee mendesah saat Chanyeol memainkan putingnya yang semakin mengeras, dan melepas gaun Baekhee dengan mudahnya.

"Mmhh~Aahh~" Baekhee terus saja mendesah saat laki-laki itu memainkan puting nya dengan lidahnya, di tambah lagi jari nya yang keluar masuk di bagian bawahnya.

"Nghhh~aahh~ouhhh~" Baekhee merasakan nikmat luar biasa, laki-laki itu tahu betul area mana yang membuat gadis itu mendesah hebat.

"Mendesahlah, kau akan menyesal sudah memancingku"

Chanyeol bangkit dan Membuka kaus yang dia pakai dia berlutut di depan kaki Baekhee yang sudah dia lebarkan saat jari-jarinya menusuk daerah sana.

Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhee, melempar nya kebawah.

Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu lama, dia langsung membuka celana yang dia pakai hingga kejantananya memantul karena sudah ereksi maksimal.

"aahhh~" Chanyeol menggesek-gesekan kepala kejantananaya di luar lubang Baekhee yang sudah basah, membuat Gadis itu mengerang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa "...lubangmu hangat baekhhh~aahh~"

Chanyeol melesakan seluruhnya dengan mudah, dia diam sejanak menikmati kehangatan di dalam sana.

"Nghh~~ouhh~ouhh~" Baekhee mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai me-maju-mundurkan pinggulnya "...aahhh~"

"Nghh~aarghh~" Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan nikmatnya gesekan di kulit kejantananya dengan dinding vagina Baekhee

"...jangan lakukan!!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap tangan Baekhee yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya, Chanyeol kemudian menautkan jemari mereka dan menurunkan tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya dengan jemari Mereka yg masih bertaut.

"Baekhh... Baekhhh...arghh~!!"

Chanyeol masih belum tahu maksud Baekhee yang Tiba-tiba mengajaknya bercinta, bahkan gadis itu seperti maniak yang tidak pernah puas, keduanya di butakan nafsu yang mudah sekali memuncak.

Gadis itu baru berhenti saat Dirinya kelelahan setelah pencapaianya yang kesekian kali.

Gadis itu ambruk di atas Chanyeol, nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh Keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhee di tempat tidur dan memakaikanya gaun tidur berwarna putih.

"...tidurlah" Chanyeol mengecup pelipis gadis itu dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah mengenakan pakaianya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Astaga Baek!!" Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat bercak darah di gaun Baekhee, sedangkan gadis itu tidak bergeming dan membuatnya panik luar biasa.

"Perutku sakit" Baekhee merintih, gadis itu kesakitan.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa mengangkat tubuh Baekhee.

Chanyeol menggendong gadis itu seperti orang kesetanan dan berlari keluar.

"Naiklah"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhee masuk ke dalam mobil itu, dia mendekap tubuh Baekhee erat.

"Sehun-ah, palli-wa"

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun melajukan kendaraanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Baekhee kembali terbaring di tempat tidur Rumah Sakit karena kebodohan mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega saat dokter mengatakan, jika janin di perut gadis itu masih bertahan di dalam sana.

Laki-laki itu merutuki kebodohanya sendiri, dia tidak berpikir jika kehidupan lain di dalam gadis itu bisa saja luruh karena usianya masih hitungan minggu.

Beruntung janin itu masih bertahan, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau sengaja melakukanya?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Baekhee yg berbaring lemah

"...kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu itu?" Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini, apa aku salah?" Jawab Baekhee tanpa dosa.

"Byun Baekhee kau benar-benar" Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya.

"Kau dengar bukan?, dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanya, dia masih ada di perutku" Baekhee menjawab begitu saja, seperti hal itu tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya, dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika aku berhenti membencimu" jawaban Baekhee membuat laki-laki itu sadar jika dirinya sedang di permainkan.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur Baekhee.

"Kau tahu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis itu kembali buka suara "...jika orang yang tinggal bersama, mereka bisa saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain?"

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, tidurlah...kau butuh istitahat" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhee dan sedikit membanting pintu kamar yang gadis itu tempati.

"Oppa, aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi" Baekhee sudah menghabiskan kimbab yang di berikan anak laki-laki itu.

"Lagi?"

"Heumm, lagi" Baekhee mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah" anak laki-laki itu menuntun tangan kecil Baekhee untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Oppa, tersenyumlah" anak laki-laki itu hanya menurut untuk tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" anak laki-laki itu merasakan tangan kecil Baekhee memainkan pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Aku suka dengan lubang di pipimu Oppa" Jari Baekhee menusuk dan menggelitik lesung pipi anak laki-laki itu.

"Jangan memainkannya terus, itu geli" Dia merasakan geli di pipinya saat Baekhee terus saja memainkan lesung pipinya.

Dia hanya melihat Baekhee yang tertawa geli saat memainkanya.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali di buat gemas dengan dua anak didiknya yang selalu ribut.

Mereka tidak mau bergantian, dan Chanyeol harus memutuskan jika keduanya belajar bersama untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dengan grand piano.

Kedua anak itu duduk di samping Chanyeol Jongin sebelah kanan dan Kyung Rae sebelah kiri.

"Park seonsaengnim, apa Baekhee noona tidak ikut bersamamu?" Jongin menanyakan kehadiran Baekhee.

"Eoh?, Baekhee noona sedang sakit, jadi dia harus istirahat"

"Sakit?, apa seonsaengnim menyakitinya?" Kyung Rae dengan datarnyaengatakan hal seperti itu, membuat laki-laki itu sempat tertegun.

"Ani-yo, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya" Chanyeol segera menjawab.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu denganya?" Jongin

"Tentu saja boleh" Chanyeol memeperbolehkan anak itu bertemu Baekhee.

"Aku ikut, aku ingin bertemu Baekhee eonni" Kyung Rae tidak mau kalah.

"Kyung Rae noona apa kau mengikutiku?, jangan cemburu padaku, aku hanya ingin melihatnya" Jongin memancing

"Apa?, aku juga ingin bertemu denganya, aku tidak cemburu padamu, kau jelek!, untuk apa aku cemburu" apapun yang Jongin katakan, itu membuat Kyung Rae kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian masih kecil kenapa meributkan hal seperti itu?" Chanyeol mulai bosan dengan hal yang kedua anak itu ributkan.

"Xi, apa dia tidak berbuat macam-macam?" Chanyeol menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang duduk di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan kedua anak yang dia bawa langsung menghampiri Baekhee di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, selama kau pergi dia hanya tidur seperti itu" mendengarnya, Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa dia mau makan?"

"Ya, untungnya" laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kau sudah menjaganya selama aku pergi"

"Tak masalah, aku akan keluar sebentar, hubungi aku jika kau akan mengantarkan anak-anak itu" laki-laki itu meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Laki-laki itu adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu, dan dia adalah kekasih sesama jenis dari sahabatnya Oh Sehun.

"Seonsaengnim, apa kalian akan punya Bayi?" Kyung Rae mengatakanya begitu saja saat Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Iya, Baekhee noona mengatakan jika dia sedang mengandung" Jongin menambahkan.

"Ah, ya Baekhee sedang mengandung" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dia tidak mungkin berbohong pada anak-anak itu, terlebih lagi Baekhee sendiri yang mengatakanya.

"Waah, kapan dia akan lahir?, aku ingin bermain dengan adik bayi Baekhee eonni"

Kedua anak itu belum memalingkan pandanganya dari Chanyeol.

"masih lama, nanti jika sudah besar dia akan keluar dari perutku" Kedua anak itu sekarang menatap Baekhee.

"Park seonsaengnim, bagaimana dia ada di perut Baekhee eonni, siapa yang memasukanya?"

Chanyeol semakin kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan kedua anak kecil itu.

'aku menyesal mengajak mereka kesini'

Tbc.

Sabar yeorobun, maafkan daku jika chapter ini rada absurd...

Dan klo isinya Typo ya malkumin aja, males ngedit akutu...


	13. Chapter 12

Baekhee menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki itu, keduanya berjalan menuju panti, anak laki-laki itu mengantar Baekhee karena waktu sudah sore.

"Oppa, apa kau ingin mengadopsiku sebagai adikmu?" Baekie menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki itu yang mengantarnya pulang ke Panti.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu adikku" Anak laki-laki itu mengatanaknya dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa?, apa aku nakal?" Baekhee terlihat sedih dengan penolakan itu.

"Tidak, kau bukan gadis nakal" Anak laki-laki itu berhenti di depan pagar panti asuhan tempat Baekhee tinggal.

"Wae Oppa?, apa karena aku Buta?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?, tidak, sama sekali tidak" anak laki-laki itu tidak suka jika Baekhee menyebut dirinya buta. "...hanya saja--"

"Baekki!, kau di situ?" seorang wanita pengurus panti mendekati Baekhee yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ne, eonni aku sedang bermain dengan Oppa"

"Oppa?" wanita itu menautkan alisnya, dia hanya melihat Baekhee seorang diri.

"Oppa, Chanie Oppa" Baekhee memanggil anak laki-laki itu.

"Dia sudah pergi, ayo kita masuk, ini sudah sore"

Wanita itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka.

Baekhee hanya duduk di tempat tidur, keadaanya jauh membaik setelah satu minggu gadis itu di rawat di Rumah Sakit.

Usia kandunganya sudah menginjak minggu ke 4, gadis itu sudah mulai merasakan yang namanya morning sick.

Gadis itu membencinya, dia merasakan pusing luar biasa, dan setiap pagi harus terbangun karena rasa mual nya mendesak.

Dan anehnya dia tidak bisa jauh dari Chanyeol, gadis itu selalu menempeli laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu kemanapun dia pergi.

Dia tidak suka seperti ini, dia hanya merasa sedih jika laki-laki itu pergi, dia akan menangis seharian sampai laki-laki itu pulang.

"Aku ingin pulang" Baekhee bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tongkat yang dia simpan di atas meja.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol merapihkan bajunya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Minseok Ajumma, dia pasti mencariku" Baekhee berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh laki-laki itu

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan nya Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Minseok ajumma" Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan baru gadis itu, yaitu memeluknya dari belakang

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang?" Baekhee masih mengusak hidungnya di punggung laki-laki yang sangat dia benci itu.

"Baek"

"Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri, aku bisa menemukan jalanya" Baekhee melepaskan pelukanya dan kembali ke duduk di tempat tidur.

'Aku tidak menyangka jika orang yang sedang hamil benar-benar menyebalkan'

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar, Baekhee begitu sensitif, saat ini mata sipit gadis itu hampir tidak bisa membuka, gadis itu baru berhenti menangis saat dirinya datang, bahkan saat ini gadis itu kembali menangis.

Jongin duduk bersama Baekhee, dia menunggu Kyung Rae untuk bergantian, Chanyeol tidak mau jika mereka berdua belajar bersamaan, karena di pastikan keduanya akan ribut.

"Baekhee noona katakan jika Park seonsaengnim jahat padamu, aku akan memukulnya untukmu" Jongin menatap wajah gadis itu yg terlihat datar.

"Ah-aniyo, dia tidak jahat" Baekhee menengok ke arah Jongin yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Lalu kenapa noona menangis??" Jongin menunjuk wajah Baekhee.

"Oh?, benarkah aku menangis?" Gadis itu memegang pipinya, dia tidak merasa menangis.

"Iya, noona mengeluarkan air mata" Jongin menyentuh sudut mata Baekhee.

"Kkamjong-ie, Park seonsaengnim memanggilmu" Jongin menoleh oada gadis kecil itu.

"Kyung Rae noona, tolong jaga Baekie noona untukku" Jongin beranjak dan berpesan pada gadis kecil yang usianya lebih tua 1 tahun darinya.

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, dia tidak duduk di samping laki-laki itu, melainkan hanya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Park Seonsanengnim!"

"Ne Jongin-ie" Chanyeol terkejut melihat anak didiknya yang terlihat aneh.

"Kenapa kau membuat noona menangis?, kau jahat, kau menyakitinya" Chanyeol melongo melihat anak itu memarahinya.

"Menangis?, ap-"

'bugh! bugh!'

Jongin memukuli lengan Chanyeol dengan tangan kecil nya, dan Chanyeol merasakan pukulan lain di punggungnya, ternyata KyungRae bergabung dengan Jongin untuk memukulinya.

Mereka salah paham, Baekhee tidak menangis, gadis itu menguap berkali-kali karena bosan dan airmatanya luruh begitu saja karena efek menguap.

Jongin menggandeng Baekhee di sebelah kanan dan KyungRae di sebelah kiri, mereka menemani Baekhee ke toko Roti Minseok yg memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kursus itu.

Mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol beberapa meter di belakang, keduanya tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu mendekat.

"Park Seonsaengnim jangan dekat-dekat!!" Kyung Rae berteriak, saat merasa jarak Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian memukulnya?" Baekhee tidak mengerti dengan situasinya.

"Dia jahat pada noona"

"Ah, tidak, dia tidak jahat padaku" Baekhee membela laki-laki itu.

"Lalu kenapa eonni mengeluarkan air mata?, bukankah itu namanya menangis?"

"Ya, kyung rae noona benar"

Mendengar kedua anak itu membelanya, Baekhee hanya terkekeh, anak-anak itu menyayanginya.

"Appa, apa kita benar-benar akan pindah dari sini?"

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut saat ayahnya mengatakan jika keluarga mereka harus pindah dari kota itu.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab sang ayah datar.

"Apa kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini saja??" anak laki-laki itu mendebat ayahnya.

"Kita harus pindah" sang ayah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chan, kita akan baik-baik saja, turuti Appamu nak, dia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya" kali ini suara lembut seorang wanita menenangkan anak laki-laki nya.

"Bahkan Appa tidak membiarkan aku bersama teman-temanku"

"Percayalah, itu Appa-mu lakukan untuk melindungimu Chan" wanita itu memeluk bahu anak laki-lakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya eomma??" wanita itu hanya tersenyum menatap wajah anak laki-laki nya.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, keluarga Park terus saja mendapatkan terror pembunuhan, Park Myungsoo adalah seorang detektif yang menangani kasus-berat, dan beberapa tahun lalu dia berhasil menangkap seorangpembunuh berantai dan di vonis hukuman mati

Beberapa bulan setelah kasus itu dia selalu mendapat terror pembunuhan.

Sore itu kedua orang tua Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol tidak bersama mereka karena kegiatan sekolahnya.

Saat itu lalulintas dalam keadaan lengang, tapi entah dari mana sebuah truk Tiba-tiba melaju kencang hendak menabraknya.

Myungsoo yang menyadarinya membanting stir ke kanan dan menabrak sebuah mobil dengan arah berlawanan hingga mobil yang dia tabrak terpental jauh.

Baekhee merasakan Chanyeol yang bergerak gelisah saat tidurnya, gadis itu terbangun dan mendudukan diri, tanganya meraba ke sampingnya, tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar hebat, tubuhnya tidak panas tapi keringat terus saja mengalir dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa?, apa kau tidur?"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Baekhee mengguncang lengan laki-laki itu, tapi laki-laki itu masih saja diam dan gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Baekhee memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi laki-laki itu dan menyeka butiran keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, dia ragu tanganya terus saja menyapu wajah Chanyeol dengan perasaan takut.

'grep'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhee saat jari-jarinya hampir menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu, suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Ak-aku itu--" Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhee

"Aku sudah mengatakanya jangan pernah mencoba melihat wajahku dengan menyentuhnya" Laki-laki itu menepis tangan Baekhee, dan membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukanya, hanya saja kau berkeringat, wajahmu basah karenanya, jadi aku--"

"Jangan pernah melakukanya lagi" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur yang mereka tiduri

Baekhee merasakan ranjang itu bergerak saat laki-laki itu beranjak, gadis itu tahu jika laki-laki itu sudah menjauh.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, saat ini dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

'Aku tidak ingin kau tahu siapa aku, aku tidak ingin kau mengingatku'

"Tidurlah, aku akan pergi agar tidak menganggu tidurmu"

Tbc.


	14. Chapter 13

Baekhee kecil sangat senang ketika kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya bermain ke taman hiburan.

"Eomma, Appa Palli!!" gadis kecil itu bersamangat, dia berlari kecil mandahului kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekie, pelan-pelan saja sayang, nanti kau jatuh" sang ibu berusaha meraih tangan Baekhee.

"Eomma, aku ingin naik itu" Baekhee kecil menunjuk sebuah carrousel yang masih berputar.

"Baiklah, kajja!!" Merasa wahana itu aman, ayah Baekhee langsung menyetujuinya.

Ketiganya menaiki wahana itu, Baekhee terlihat sanangat senang, dia tertawa saat wahana itu tidak hentinya berputar.

Setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana, mereka berjalan ke tempat yang terdapat banyak sekali penjual makanan dan aksessoris taman bermain.

"Appa, aku ingin Es krim" sebuah kedai es krim menarik perhatian gadis kecil itu. "...aku mau dua"

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang ayah membelikan es krim yg di inginkan oleh anak gadisnya.

Setelah membelinya, mereka berniat untuk pulang, karena hari sudah sore.

"Appa, aku ingin bermain di sini setiap hari" Baekhee sambil memakan es krim nya.

"Apa?,kita tidak bisa setiap hari kesini sayang, appa harus kerja" sang ibu memberi pengertian pada gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain kesini eomma" gadis kecil itu memberengut.

"Nanti kalau appa libur, kita kesini lagi oke??" kali ini sang ayah.

"Benarkah?" mata gadis kecil itu kembali berbinar "...yeeeyyy" hanya dengan hal kecil saja gadis kecil itu sudah terlihat senang.

"Sekarang kita pulang hmm?" sang ibu mengajak nya pulang.

"Ne eomma, appa ayo kita pulang" Baekhee meraih tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhee terlihat sangat senang dia bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan saat mobil mereka berhenti saat lampu merah pun gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti bermain.

"Eoh, Appa mobil itu cepat sekali, bukankah ini lampu merah itu artinya mereka harus berhenti" Ayah Baekhee melirik sekilas kendaraan berjenis truk yang di sebutkan Baekhee yang memang melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata melewati mobil mereka begitu saja.

"Anak pintar, memang seharusnya seperti itu"

Ayah Dan ibu Baekhee menoleh ke belakang, tempat Baekhee duduk sendiri, mereka tersenyum lepas dan tulus.

'brakk'

Sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan menghantam mobil keluarga Baekhee, membuat mobil yang mereka naiki terpental jauh, bahkan mobil yang menabrak nya pun terbalik setelah manabrak mobil Baekhee dan keluarganya.

kejadian itu begitu cepat tanpa bisa di prediksi.

"Eom-ma--"

"Ap-pa hiks~"

Baekhee mengingau, dia menangis terisak, matanya masih terpejam tapi suara tangisnya cukup jelas terdengar.

Chanyeol tak sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak sengaja mendengar gadis itu menangis, tubuhnya meringkuk di bawah selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dia mengigau?" Chanyeol berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Appa~eomma~" Baekhee terus saja memanggil ibu dan ayahnya.

Chanyeol panik dan duduk di depan tubuh gadis itu yang masih meringkuk.

"Baek, buka matamu" Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis itu.

Baekhee perlahan membuka matanya dan sangat terlihat wajah Chanyeol yang panik.

"Hiks~"

"Baek?, neo gwenchana?"

Baekhee memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu untuk mencari kenyamanan, dia memimpikan kejadian saat kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu agar lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau pergi?!!, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!!, aku tidak sengaja melakukanya!!, aku takut!!"

Baekhee memukul punggung dan lengan laki-laki itu, gadis itu merasa takut jika laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi.

"Mi-mianhae"

Chanyeol menyesal keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhee.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja seperti itu eoh!?, apa salahku!?" Baekhee terus saja menangis, gadis itu histeris.

Baekhee memang membenci Chanyeol sampai saat ini, tapi dia tidak punya siapa-siapa selain laki-laki itu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu!!, Aku membencimu!!, tapi anak ini ingin bersamamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan??" Baekhee tersedu-sedu, tanganya tidak juga berhenti memukul laki-laki itu.

Baekhee terlihat lebih tenang setelah beberapa saat, dia lelah, dan nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lama menangis.

Ini masih tengah malam, keduanya hanya diam, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhee keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya nafas gadis itu yang sesekali masih tersengal.

"Baek, ayo Kita menikah saja" Chanyeol mengatakanya begitu saja.

Keduanya kembali diam, Chanyeol sudah tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhee, dia menyadari betapa bencinya gadis itu padanya.

"Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan laki-laki sepertimu" Baekhee menjawabnya dengan nada datar, tubuhnya pun tidak bergeming dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah tahu jawaban itu yang akan keluar, tapi dia tidak menyangka jawaban itu akan sangat menyakitkan jika dia dengar secara langsung.

Mereka kambali larut dalam keheningan, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhee, gadis itu sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Tidurlah lagi, ini masih tengah malam" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kajima"

Baekhee menahan tangan Chanyeol, agar laki-laki itu tidak pergi.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Chanyeol masih diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk di depanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ini bukan dirinya.

"Hubungan macam apa sebenarnya kalian miliki Yeol?" Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Entahlah, gadis itu mudah sekali berubah pikiran" Chanyeol mengacak rambut belakangnya.

"Mungkin saja itu karena pengaruh kehamilanya" kali ini Luhan.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika itu akan membuat perasaanku kacau" Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Cih, naif sekali kau Park Chanyeol, itu artinya kau menyukainya, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya" Sehun melipat kakinya.

"Apakah gadis itu pernah membuat perasaanmu terluka?" Kata-kata sehun membuat laki-laki itu berpikir.

"Aku rasa pernah"

"Memangnya hal apa yang gadis itu katakan hingga membuau merasa seperti itu" kali ini Luhan.

Saat ini Chanyeol merasa seperti di interogasi oleh kedua orang di depanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka jika dia mengatakan jika dia membenciku"

"Haah... Park Chanyeol, hidupmu terlalu keras untuk mengenal sebuah perasaan, bahkan saat hal itu muncul dalam dirimu saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya"

Sehun bersandar pada kursi yang dia duduki, dia tidak habis pikir dengan laki-laki seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, jika kau mencintainya, lakukan dengan cara yang benar"

Chanyeol masih betah dengan diamnya, dia terlalu bingung untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

"Ya, aku yakin kau mencintainya Yeol" Luhan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ya, jika begitu menikahlah denganya, eoh?" Kali ini Sehun, suaranya tidak kalah keras dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap aneh pada dua orang di hadapanya

"Dia melokakku mentah-mentah" Chanyeol menjawabnya masih dengan nada datar.

'trak'

Chanyeol terkejut saat kursi yang dia duduki seperti di ketuk dengan sebuah benda.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan laki itu di kejutkan dengan Baekhee yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang dia duduki.

"Baekie"

'mereka memancingku, Oh Sehun sialan'

"Bakie?"

Tbc.

Ini ga gue edit lagi, jadi klo banyak typo maklumin aja...

_Dan klo banyak salah penggunaan tanda baca atau penggunaan kata tolong jangan menghujat_...


	15. Chapter 14

"Baekie?"

Baekhee tersentak saat Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu.

'Ah...dia memanggilku seperti anak-anak itu'

Baekhee mengingat jika Jongin dan KyungRae memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baek, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ??" Chanyeol bangkit dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak begitu saja berdiri, aku mencarimu" Baekhee menengok ke arah Chanyeol berada "...aku berjalan kemari saat mendengar suaramu"

Sehun dan luhan hanya menyimak interaksi Baekhee dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau kesini sendirian?, bagaimana jika kau terjatuh, lalu bagaimana jika kau--Arrrgghhh" Chanyeol menggeram saat Sehun menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

Sehun menghentikan Chanyeol yang mulai memanas, jika tidak di hentikan, bisa saja emosinya akan meledak dan menyakiti gadis itu.

"Wa-wae geurae?, kenapa kau berteriak?" Baekhee terkejut saat Chanyeol berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Ani, ada vampire yang menggigitku" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Vampire?" Baekhee dengan polosnya.

"Lupakan saja, kadang-kadang Chanyeol suka seperti itu" Kali ini Luhan, membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu Baek?" Luhan bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin kemari, Minseok Ajumma yang mengantarku" Baekhee menggeleng pelan dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol mengingat jika ini sudah jam makan siang, dan gadis itu berada di toko roti milik Minseok sejak pagi.

"Ajik" Baekhee menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa kau lapar?, ingin aku pesankan sesuatu?" Kali ini Sehun.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis" Baekhee menjawab dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

Chanyeol hanya memberengut, dia merasa di abaikan.

"Kue Cokelat?" Chanyeol menawarkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol suka.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" Baekhee langsung menolaknya.

"Cheese Cake?" Chanyeol belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak suka bau keju" Lagi, Baekhee menolaknya.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menahan tawa mereka saat melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?" Chanyeol dengan nada kesalnya.

"Apapun, asalkan itu sesuatu yang manis" Baekhee menjawabnya dengan santai dan senyum manis nya.

"Bukankah Cheese cake dan Kue cokelet itu manis??" Chanyeol bertambah kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu mereka manis, tapi aku tidak mau memakanya" Chanyeol hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari jika saat ini Chanyeol sangat kesal, laki-laki itu merasa di abaikan dan tidak di hargai.

'astaga, apa yang dia mau sebenarnya'

"Aku akan membeli Red Velvet Cake, mungkin kau bisa memakanya itu sangat enak dan manis" Luhan menahan suaranya agar tidak tertawa saat itu juga.

"Benarkah?" Baekhee terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, itu enak" Luhan masih menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin memakanya"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, dia kesal pada Baekhee, tapi dia tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalanya begitu saja.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya karena melihat Chanyeol di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhee, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tidur bersama, bahkan setiap malam mereka selalu tidur di tempat tidur yang sama.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang saat mendekati gadis yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Baek" Chanyeol sedikit ragu, kalau-kalau gadis itu sudah terlelap.

"Hmm" Baekhee tanpa berbalik.

"Lihat aku" Chanyeol Tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus aku lihat?, aku tidak bisa melihat, aku buta, apa kau lupa?" Baekhee membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap Chanyeol.

Baekhee merasakannya, jika laki-laki itu sedang berbaring berhadapan denganya saat ini.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku" Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya "...Bukankah kau ingin melihat wajahku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin" Baekhee langsung menjawabnya dan kembali berbalik membelakangi laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat keanehan Baekhee hari ini, gadis itu seperti mengabaikanya sejak pagi, bahkan permintaanya berkunjung ke Toko Minseok dan memintanya untuk meninggalkanya di sana pun itu sedikit aneh, mengingat jika gadis itu selalu menempelinya sejak kehamilanya itu.

"Bukankah--"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku akan tidur sekarang" Baekhee memotong kalimat laki-laki di belakangnya yang masih tertegun.

'Sebenarnya dia kenapa?, dia tidak marah tapi ini seperti marah, ah tidak dia tidak marah?"

Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing atas sikap Baekhee seharian ini, dia coba memejamkan matanya karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, laki-laki itu membelakangi Baekhee setelah menyimpan ponselnya di meja.

'grep'

Chanyeol terkejut dan kembali membuka matanya saat tangan kecil Baekhee melingkar di pinggangnya, gadis itu menempelkan pipinya di punggung Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Baekhee "...haahh apa kau coba mengabaikanku hari ini?" laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhee.

"Maafkan aku, ini bukan keinginanku"

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhee menyusup ke dalam kaus yang Chanyeol kenakan dan mengelus otot perut laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Mhh...Baekhh, hentikan" Chanyeol menahan rasa geli yang menjalar aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baekhhh, arrghh...sshhh" Chanyeol menggeram saat tangan kecil gadis cantik itu menelusup ke dalam celana yang dia kenakan.

"Mmhh...aahh~ hentikan, ini berbahaya" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan sensasi luar biasa akibat tangan lentik Baekhee terus saja mengelus kejantananya.

"Aku janji, ini sekali saja" suara gadis itu terdengar memelas.

"Astaga, hahaa... Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, hmm??"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tanganya mengangkat dagu Baekhee dan meraup bibir gadis itu dengan ciuman lembut, dan tangan gadis itu dia biarkan terus memainkan sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana.

"Apa kau mengabaikanku seharian karena kemarin aku menolakmu, Ahh sshh~" Baekhee hanya mengangguk, gadis itu malu.

Chanyeol berlari begitu saja saat mendengar kabar kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak mendapatkan pertanda atau firasat apapun tentang ini.

Chanyeol menuju ruang gawat darurat tempat kedua orang tuanya di tangani, juga korban lain yang mobilnya terhantam oleh mobil orang tuanya.

Dokter mengatakan kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengalami koma, sedangkan korban lain meninggal di tempat dan hanya meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun yang juga kritis dan harus menjalani operasi segera.

12 jam setelah kecelakaan, kedua orang tuanya belum juga membuka matanya.

Dokter yang merawat keduanya mengatakan jika kemungkinan keduanya tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol percaya keajaiban itu ada, dia terus berharap dan berdoa agar kedua orang tuanya bisa sadar, dan berkumpul kembali bersamanya.

2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol memeberanikan diri menjenguk gadis kecil yang sekarang yatim piatu karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kecelakaan.

"Kenapa dia hanya diam seperti itu?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada petugas, saat melihat gadis kecil itu hanya melamun.

"Dia kehilangan penglihatanya"

"Mwo?, apa maksudmu dia buta?" Chanyeol terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar jawaban petugas itu.

"Ya, gadis itu mengalami benturan keras pada kepalanya, dan syaraf penglihatanya rusak akibat benturan itu, dia sempat kritis, tapi dokter berhasil menghentikan perdarahan di kepalanya" petugas itu kembali menceritakan penyebabnya.

"Apa dia akan bisa melihat lagi?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Jika saja kornea atau organ matanya saja yg mengalami kerusakan, itu bisa di ganti, jika saja ada dermawan yang mau mendonorkan organ matanya pada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu mengalami kerusakan pada syaraf matanya"

'Aku jauh lebih beruntung darinya, apa aku harus melindunginya?'

Chanyeol masih berfikir jika dirinya masih lebih beruntung ketimbang gadis malang itu yang kehilangan kedua orangtua nya juga penglihatanya sekaligus.

"Lalu dia akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir tentang nasib anak malang itu.

"Ada sebuah yayasan yang mau merawatnya, jadi jika dia bersedia, minggu depan pihak panti akan membawanya"

Chanyeol masih menggerakan pinggulnya dengan teratur, dia sangat berhati-hati kali ini.

"Eunghh~aahh~" Baekhee terus saja mendesah, terkadang gadis itu mengangkat pinggulnya dan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat laki-laki di atasnya menggeram merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau puas hmm Aahh~" Chanyeol tersenyum puas, dan mengecup kening gadis di bawahnya.

"Nghhh~ouhhh~aahhh~aahh~" Baekhee hanya bisa mendesah, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini.

"Baekhhh Akhh~aahh~" Chanyeol merasakan kejantananya seperti di perat di dalam sana

"Aahh~aaahhh~" Bakhee orgasme untuk ke dua kalinya, Chanyeol berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya dan melepaskan kejantananya, dia mengalah kali ini.

Tbc.


	16. Chapter 15

Chanyeol memastikan jika anak itu tinggal di tempat yang layak dan baik, entah dia merasa iba atau apa, dia ingin memastikan jika gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja.

Dia hanya melihat dari kejauhan setiap harinya, sepulang sekolah Chanyeol menyempatkan diri melihat gadis gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke Rumah sakit untuk menjaga kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi hari itu Chanyeol melihat gadis kecil itu sedang menangis di bawah pohon di sebuah taman dekat rumah panti asuhan itu, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"kenapa kau menangis??" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap lurus kedepan saat Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

Gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, dia mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Hei anak manis, kenapa kau menangis??" tanyanya sekali lagi

"...kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol mendekat, gadis kecil itu yakin jika Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis itu yang sedang duduk.

Dia tidak menyangka jika gadis kecil itu benar-benar buta, dia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah gadis kecil itu.

'dia benar-benar buta?, kasihan sekali anak ini'

Chanyeol sudah mendengar penjelasan petugas Rumah sakit tentang keadaan gadis kecil itu, tapi dia tidak percaya begitu saja

Seperti rutinitasnya setiap pagi, Chanyeol menyisir pelan rambut Baekhee, yang menjadi sedikit lebih panjang.

"Baek" Chanyeol menyimpan sisir yang dia pakai di dalam tas punggungnya.

"Ya"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhee dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti" Baekhee hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhee dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mungkin iya, tapi terkadang aku merindukanmu" Baekhee dengan nada datar.

"Merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menatap manik Baekhee yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Awalnya aku sangat membencimu, bagaimanapun kau sudah memperkosaku, kau selalu memaksaku, kau menamparku, bahkan kau mencekikku, kau--"

"Cukup!" Baekhee menunduk saat Chanyeol menghentak tanganya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya tanpa melebihkan dan menguranginya" Baekhee kembali menatap lurus kedepan

"...apa kau menyesal sudah melakukanya?"

"Jadi, apa kau masih membenciku?" Baekhee tersenyum saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Awalnya seperti itu, tapi aku selalu berfikir" Baekhee menjeda kalimatnya

"...kau itu sebenarnya orang jahat, atau orang yang berpura-pura jahat?" Gadis itu menunduk ke arah Chanyeol berada.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sering kali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padaku, tapi tak sedikitpun kau menghina kekuranganku" Baekhee mengangkat satu tanganya

"...kadang kau memperlakukanku secara kasar, tapi tidak sekalipun kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku, kau..."

gadis itu hendak menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, tapi dia urungkan dan melektakan kembali tanganya di pangkuan

"...apa kau mencintaiku??" Kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

"Aku-"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergegas bukankah ini sudah siang?" Baekhee bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu ini sudah siang?" Chanyeol bangkit, tanganya kembali merapihkan poni Baekhee yang sebagian menjuntai di depan mata gadis itu.

"Kau membuka jendela kamar ini, dan aku merasakan udara di luar menghangat"

"Baek, Kau lebih menyukai flat ini atau rumah itu?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhee yang terlihat lebih berisi dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir gadis itu.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai Rumah itu, rumah itu lebih hangat aku merindukan rumah itu" Baekhee kembali tersenyum.

"Bukankah banyak kenangan buruk di Rumah itu?"

"Buruk?" Baekhee menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah--"

"Ya memang seperti itu, tapi rumah itu adalah pemberian seseorang, seburuk apapun orang itu, aku tetap menghargainya" Baekhee menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih betah berada di pipinya.

"Ya, itu pemberianku"

"Bukan Park Chanyeol, tapi Phoenix, laki-laki itu yang memberikanya"

"Tapi aku-"

"Dia lebih tegas, dia tidak pernah kalah jika berdebat denganku, dia... aku merindukanya" lagi, Baekhee memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau gila" Chanyeol tidak habis fikir jika gadis itu mengatakan lebih menyukai sosok Phoenix.

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya menyukai sisi Phoenix yang tegas" Baekhee tersenyum kembali, ini adalah kesekian kalinya gadis itu tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mengatakanya begitu saja "...ani-"

"Bukankah kalian orang yang sama"

"Jadi?"

"Ayo kita berangkat, Jongin dan Kyungie mungkin sudah datang" Baekhee berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ah?, ya, ayo kita berangkat" Chanyeol menyusul langkah Baekhee meninggalkan kamar Mereka.

'Kenapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh'

"Phoenix, akhirnya kau datang juga"

Seorang laki-laki pertengahan empatpuluh-an tampak mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?" Phoenix terlihat muak melihat laki-laki tua di depanya.

"Hei, sabar tuan Phoenix" Laki-laki itu bangkit dan menghampiri Phoenix

"...bukankah kau pelakunya?, pembakaran sebuah rumah panti" laki-laki itu berbisik

Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya erat, dia tahu laki-laki itu licik.

"Apa maumu?"

"Serahkan gadis itu padaku" Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Gadis yang mana yang kau bicarakan" Phoenix berpura-pura.

"Apa kau lupa?, gadis buta yang kau perkosa itu" Laki-laki tua itu menepuk pundak Phoenix.

'Sial!!, dasar tua bangka!, sampai aku matipun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhee padanya'

"Tunggu sampai anakku lahir" Chanyeol menahan amarahnya.

"Anak?, Whoaa... Daebak!!, Phoenix junior? Haha... Baiklah, aku tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu nya melahirkan anakmu, jika itu bisa" Laki-laki tua itu menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Brengsek kau Kriss Wu" Phoenix menggeram menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, tenanglah nak, bagaimanapun aku sudah membesarkanmu setelah orang tuamu mati"

Ya, laki-laki itu benar, dia adalah orang yang membesarkan Chanyeol dan menjadikannya seorang pembunuh bayaran di usianya yang menginjak 19tahun.

'tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu, aku akan mengambil api dari sang naga, karena aku adalah api yang sebenarnya'

Hubungan keduanya semakin membaik, Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Baekhee pun menjadi lebih penurut, dia merasa nyaman bersama Chanyeol.

Walaupun awalnya mereka bertemu kembali dengan cara yang kurang baik, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan semuanya, dan memulainya lagi dari awal.

Mungkin Baekhee mengalami Stockholm syndrome yang menjadi bersimpati pada seseorang yang sudah menculiknya, atau apapun itu gadis itu hanya menuruti kata hatinya.

"Baek, jika aku pergi jauh apa kau akan ikut denganku?" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh kecil Baekhee.

"Pergi?" Baekhee mendongakan wajahnya.

"Ya, kita akan memulai hidup kita di tempat yang jauh dari sini" Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhee.

Baekhee hanya diam, dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban begitu saja, dia tidak tahu hubungan jenis apa yang mereka miliki.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke panti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali kesana" Baekhee menggeleng keras.

"Jadi apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

"Entahlah" baekhee membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon, ikutlah bersamaku"

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku jika aku ikut bersamamu" Baekhee masih mencari kenyamanan di dada Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, hanya saja, aku akan melindungi kalian semampuku" Chanyeol mengecup kepala gadis yang di dekapnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhee kembali mendongakan wajahnya.

Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan perkataan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah hidup seperti ini"

"Memangnya hidup seperti apa yang kau jalani selama ini?" Baekhee kembali menelisik.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, jika kau mau ikut bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi"

Baekhee kembali terdiam, dia sudah menerima keberadaan Chanyeol di hidupnya, tapi permintaan Chanyeol terlalu mendadak.

"Jika kau ragu padaku, Aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut denganku"

'dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu pada tua bangka itu, lebih baik kita mati bersama'

Tbc.


	17. Chapter 16

Chanyeol meninggalkan gadis kecil itu saat wanita pengurus panti berteriak mencari gadis kecil yang bersamanya.

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ini hari ulang Tahun gadis kecil itu yang ke 8, dia belum sempat mengucapkan nya.

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan perkataan gadis kecil itu, yang meminta dirinya untuk mengadopsi gadis kecil itu menjadi adik nya.

"Maafkan Oppa Baekie-ah"

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah sakit tempat orang tuanya di rawat, dia terlihat panik saat petugas berlalu lalang dan memasuki kamar tempat orang tuanya di rawat.

"Nak, ibumu dalam keadaan kritis" Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar perawatan

"Eomma?, andwae"

"Tunggulah disini, petugas sedang menolongnya" seorang petugas menahan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan kamar itu, pikiranya kacau saat ini

"Hei nak" seseorang menepuk bahu chanyeol "...kau anak laki-laki dari MyungSoo?"

"Paman siapa?" Chanyeol menoleh sesaat pada pria yang terlihat sangat tinggi itu.

"Aku adalah junior Ayahmu di kepolisian" pria itu berdiri di samping Chanyeol "...namaku Wu Yi Fan"

Pria itu mengadap Chanyeol yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah kamar perawatan orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian, ayahmu berpesan jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, dia menitipkanmu padaku"

pria itu memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol dan menyeringai menatap wajah kalut anak itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Chanyeol mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku sudah berhenti dari kepolisian, tapi aku masih berhubungan baik dengan ayahmu" dusta pria itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau berubah pikiran dan mau ikut bersamaku, datanglah ke alamat ini, aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati"

Pria yang mengaku bernama Wu Yi Fan itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Tak lama berselang, seorang petugas keluar dari kamar itu.

"Nak, ibumu tidak bisa di selamatkan" kabar kematian ibunya adalah kabar buruk kedua setelah kabar kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol menangis mendengarnya.

"Eomma~"

"Eomma!!" Chanyeol mengigau dalam tidurnya, dia terus saja memanggil ibunya.

"Hei, bangunlah!" Baekhee mengguncang bahu Chanyeol, gadis itu terbangun saat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak.

"...Astaga, tubuhmu panas, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhee terkejut saat meraba leher dan dahi Chanyeol yang terasa panas.

"...eottokhae?, Hiks~,eottokhae~?" gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, dia tidak bisa menyiapkan air hangat untuk laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, laki-laki itu menyeka air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mata gadis itu.

"Tapi badanmu panas, apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku benar-benar gadis buta yang tidak berguna" Baekhee merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, aku tidak suka mendengarnya" Chanyeol mengusap lengan gadis itu.

"Tapi aku--"

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhee dan memeluk gadis itu "...seperti ini lebih baik, aku akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

"Tapi kau demam" Baekhee masih saja menangis.

"Sudahlah, besok pagi pasti lebih baik" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhee untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Baekhee masuk ke toko roti milik MinSeok, Baekhee sangat suka mencium aroma wangi roti-roti yang ada di toko itu, Gadis itu pun sudah hapal dengan letak barang di toko itu, dia pun tahu dimana pemilik toko itu berada.

"Minseok Ajumma" Panggil Baekhee untuk mencari wanita itu.

"Omo! Baekhee" Minseok, saat menyadari kehadiran gadis itu "...sudah lama kau tidak kemari, mungkin hampir 1 minggu, apa kau baik?"

Minseok tidak tahu jika gadis itu sudah meninggalkan rumah itu lebih dari 2 minggu, bahkan terakhir kali gadis itu datang beberapa hari yang lalu pun, Baekhee tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tidak mau wanita itu menghawatirkanya.

Minseok menghampiri Baekhee dan mengusap pipi gadis itu yang semakin berisi.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhee dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sepertinya berat badanmu bertambah Baek" Minseok memijat-mijat kedua lengan Baekhee dan menelisik setiap inci tubuh gadis itu "...aku jarang sekali melihatmu keluar rumah, apa laki-laki itu masih datang dan menyakitimu nak??"

kali ini wanita itu mengusap punggung Baekhee dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu.

"Ani-yo, dia tidak seburuk itu" Baekhee melambaikan tanganya pada Minseok.

"Benarkah?, bukankah dia sudah--" Minseok enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya "...ah, sudahlah... Apa kau sudah makan Baek?"

"Aku sudah Ajumma, apa disini ada kue Cokelat?, aku ingin memberikan itu padanya" tanya Baekhee, gadis itu terlihat bersemangat hari ini.

"Untuk laki-laki itu?" Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya "...Baek, apa kau menyukainya?, laki-laki itu?"

Minseok penasaran, karena sejak awal pembicaraan mereka, Baekhee selalu membela laki-laki yang Minseok sendiri tidak pernah tahu nama dan wujudnya.

"Entahlah Ajumma, sikapnya memang tidak terduga, tapi dia mengurusku dengan baik" lagi-lagi Baekhee tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

"Baek, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Minseok memegang pundak gadis itu

"Ani-yo" lagi-lagi Baekhee menyangkalnya.

"Nak, apa kau hamil?" tanya Minseok, wanita itu sangat berhati-hati saat menanyakanya.

"Ye?, ah an-aniyo Ajumma tidak seperti itu" Wajah baekhee berubah saat Minseok menanyakan tentang kehamilanya.

"Ya sudah ayo, aku akan membungkuskan-nya satu untukmu, apa kau juga menginginkan sesuatu?"

Minseok memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Minseok merasa kasihan dengan Baekhee.

"Baek, apa kau akan kembali sekarang??" Minseok mengantar Baekhee keluar dari tokonya.

"Hmm Ajumma" Baekhee hanya mengangguk.

"Apa dia ada di rumah itu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak ada, tapi aku akan menunggunya"

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu nak, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, datanglah kemari aku akan selalu membukakan pintu untukmu" minseok mengelus punggung gadis itu.

'Mianhae Ajumma, aku sudah tidak jujur padamu'

"Gomawo Minseok ajumma"

Chanyeol berjanji jika malam ini mereka akan kembali ke rumah lama keluarganya. Baekhee menunggu laki-laki itu sejak sore, laki-laki itu mengatakan akan segera kembali sebelum malam.

Baekhee tertidur di sofa saat menunggu chanyeol yang tidak juga datang, gadis itu kelelahan hingga tertidur, bahkan Kue cokelat yang dia beli pun belum dia keluarkan dari kotaknya, kue yang akan dia berikan pada Chanyeol itu masih terbungkus rapi.

Bahkan sampai Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, tapi laki-laki itu belum juga datang.

Baekhee tersentak, dia terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras, dan dia merasakan jika seseorang mendekat padanya.

"Park-"

"Ya, ini aku" Chanyeol mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhee yang berbaring di atas sofa "...Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhee dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Aku menunggumu, tapi-" Baekhee bangkit, dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol yang berjongkok di hadapanya "...aku mencium bau amis" Baekhee mengendus untuk mempertajam penciumanya "...ini darah, aku mencium bau darah dari tubuhmu apa--Ya Tuhan!!"

Baekhee terkejut saat merasakan ada aliran darah di kening Chanyeol, buku-buku tangan laki-laki itu yang terluka, pun mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhee panik, dia hampir menangis saat mendapati laki-laki itu pulang dengan luka di tubunya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Baekh"

"Kau berdarah, aku harus--" Baekhee bangkit untuk mencari sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol menahan gadis itu agar tidak pergi.

"Baek, aku tidak apa-apa" nada Chanyeol terdengar tenang.

"Tapi--"

"Ini hanya luka kecil, aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol memegang tangan gadis itu, dan mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu "...Apaa ini?"

pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan pada sebuah kotak, di atas meja.

"Aku membelikanmu kue Cokelat"

"Ini untukku?" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhee, Chanyeol terenyuh, tak terasa laki-laki itu pun mengeluarkan air matanya, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ya, Ini untukmu, hari ini ulang tahunku, aku ingin mentraktirmu kue Cokelat" Baekhee tersenyum, dia terlihat bahagia saat mengatakanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Saengil-Chukhhae~"

Chanyeol mengirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Aku memang belum memberi tahumu" Baekhee menggeleng pelan, gadis itu tidak menyadari jika laki-laki di hadapanya tengah menangis.

"Ah, ya...baiklah, berikan kue itu untukku, aku ingin kau menyuapkan kue itu mulutku"

Baekhee bergegas membuka kotak yang berisi kue cokelat itu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja, aku akan sabar menunggu" Chanyeol membantu gadis itu membukanya, hingga memotong kue itu.

"Buka mulutmu 'ah'"

Chanyeol menerima suapan kue Cokelat dari tangan Baekhee, laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisnya hingga suara isakan terdengar sekilas di telinga gadis itu.

"Kau menangis??"

"Ani, kau tidak menangis, ini karena kue cokelat yang aku berikan sangat enak"

Tbc.

Maafkan aku membuatmu berdarah...


	18. Chapter 17

Flashback

Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari Kriss setelah tugasnya sore itu selesai.

Chanyeol di sambut oleh dua orang penjaga di kediaman sang Naga yang mengantar Chanyeol untuk menemui ayah angkatnya.

"Apa WindCock sudah memberitahumu jika dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan?" Sesaat setelah Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja Kriss.

"Dia tidak pernah tidak memberi tahuku, dia anjingmu yang setia, tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah menggigit sesama anjing pemburu" Chanyeol sinis, laki-laki itu menatap tajam pada Kriss.

"Apa kau sengaja menolak untuk membunuh wanita itu dan meninggalkanya di panti asuhan?"

Kriss beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Dasar anjing liar!!"

'bugh!'

Kris menghajar Chanyeol hingga tubuh besarnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Harusnya aku memukulmu sampai mati saat kau menembak lenganku dulu"

Chanyeol kembali Bangkit, tanganya mengepal erat, ingin sekali dia melawan dan memukul pria itu sampai mati, tapi dia selalu mengingat ancaman Kriss yang akan membawa paksa Baekhee jika dia berani melawan.

"...tapi aku memakluminya, saat itu kau masih anak-anak, dan aku membutuhkan kalian untuk kelangsungan hidup kita" Kriss berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

'prak'

Kriss melemparkan vas keramik ke kepala Chanyeol hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak menginginkan gadismu lagi, walaupun aku sudah membelinya dari laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu"

Kriss berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menarik paksa kerah pakaian pria itu

"...laki-laki tua yang mayatnya kau tinggalkan di dalam sebuah kontainer di daerah mapo"

Kriss melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan menunjukan seringainya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramamya pada kerah Kriss, laki-laki itu melemas, Kriss mengetahui semua perbuatanya.

Kriss merapihkan kembali pakaianya, dia menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil secarik kertas.

"Aku akan mengambil anakmu, urus istrimu dengan baik" Kriss melemparkan secarik kertas itu ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut, saat Kriss memiliki kertas itu.

Chanyeol mendaftarkan pernikahannya dengan Baekhee tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu.

Mereka memang belum mengucapkan janji pernikahan di Altar, tapi pernikahan mereka sudah sah di mata hukum dan negara.

"...anakmu jauh lebih tinggi harganya ketimbang gadis buta yang sudah tidak perawan lagi"

"Brengsek kau Wu Yi Fan!!" Chanyeol kembali menarik Kriss hendak menghajar pria itu, tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh kedua penjaga yang mengantarnya berberapa saat lalu

"...Jangan sentuh mereka!!, aku akan menjadi anjingmu sampai mati, asalkan kau tidak menyentuh mereka!!" Chanyeol terus berteriak pada pria itu.

"Wind Cock, jemput Phoenix sebelum dia mengacau di sini"

Kriss terlihat santai dengan keadaan saat ini, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dia panggil Wind Cock.

"Menjadi anjingku sampai mati?, apa untungnya buatku?, bahkan saat ini saja kau sudah berani main-main di belakangku" Kriss mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang perbuatanya "...kita ini hanya bayangan tuan Phoenix"

"...kita hanya hidup dari uang mereka yang menginginkan kematian dengan mudah tanpa mengotori tangan mereka sendiri" pria itu duduk dengan santainya.

"Ku Mohon jangan sentuh mereka" Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan pria itu.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat seseorang laki-laki tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berlutut.

"Phoenix" panggil laki-laki itu.

"WindCock, Bawa dia pulang" Kriss mengibaskan tanganya seraya mengusir mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi??" tanya laki-laki yang di panggil WindCock itu saat melihat kekacauan di ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran untuk anjing yang sudah menggigit majikanya"

Kriss hanya melipat kaki dengan santainya.

"Bangunlah, kita pergi dari sini" laki-laki bernama WindCock itu membantu Chanyeol bangkit.

Chanyeol lemah saat ini, laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Arghh?! sial!!"

'bugh! bugh!'

Chanyeol menggeram dan meninju dinding berkali-kali hingga tanganya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang dia katakan?, kenapa dia selalu seperti itu padamu?" Laki-laki bernama WindCock itu kembali bertanya saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Dia akan mengambil anakku" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Mwo?, untuk apa dia melakukanya?" WindCock terkejut bukan main.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia sudah gila" Chanyeol menyeka darah yang masih menetes dari kepalanya.

"Pergilah dari sini, jika perlu tinggalkan negara ini, aku akan membantumu, aku tidak tahan melihatmu selalu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh tua bangka itu"

WindCock tersulut emosi, laki-laki itu Tampak khawatir dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak!, sebelum aku membunuh tua bangka itu, aku tidak akan pergi" Chanyeol terus saja menyeka darah yang mengalir melewati telinganya.

"Gwenchana?, apa sebaiknya aku membawamu ke rumah Luhan?, biar dia mengobatimu"

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Baekhee, aku berjanji padanya untuk pulang sebelum malam" Chanyeol menghemuskan nafas kasar "...tapi sepertinya ini sudah sangat terlambat"

WindCock hanya mengangguk, dia mengerti dengan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sehun-ah, tolong jaga mereka jika terjadi sesuatu padaku"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu, Hyung"

Flashback end

"Baek"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan Paha Baekhee sebagai bantalan

"Hmmm?" Baekhee meraba kepala Chanyeol dan memastikan jika laki-laki itu memakai verban di kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Cerita??" Baekhee menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Cerita" Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut gadis itu yang menjuntai kebawah.

"Apa itu cerita sedih?, jika itu sedih aku tidak ingin mendengarkanya" Baekhee menggeleng.

"Mungkin iya, tapi ini masa laluku" Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhee, gadis itu sudah tidak lagi merasa risih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Ahh...baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanya" Bakhee hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"kau tahu?, dulu aku adalah anak yang baik"

"Apa sekarang tidak?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" chanyeol mengusak-usak wajahnya ke perut Baekhee yang sudah sedikit membesar "...saat berusia 14 tahun, orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal beberapa bulan setelahnya" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Dulu aku berteman dengan seorang gadis kecil, dia senang sekali bermain denganku"

"Apa dia gadis kecil yang cantik?" Baekhee bertanya dengan nada datar

"Tidak, dia anak yang manis dan ceria" Chanyeol menatap Baekhee dari bawah.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Baekhee mengusap rambut chanyeol.

"Awalnya aku hanya kasihan padanya, tapi lama-lama aku suka bermain bersamanya, dia selalu tertawa saat bersamaku bahkan akupun berjanji akan melindunginya"

"Ahh" Baekhee hanya mengangguk, ekspresinya sedikit berubah.

"Apa kau cemburu?" chanyeol menggodanya.

"A-Aniyo, kalian kan masih anak-anak" Baekhee terdengar gugup.

"Aku akan melanjutkan" chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhee

"...tapi, aku meninggalkanya di hari ulangtahun nya, dan itu hari yang sama saat ibuku kritis kemudian meninggal beberapa saat setelah aku datang ke Rumah sakit" Chanyeol terus saja menatap wajah Baekhee yang tidak berekspresi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhee saat ini.

"Setelah hari itu aku tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menemuinya, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, dan saat itu aku sadar jika aku sudah mengingkari janjiku padanya untuk selalu melindunginya"

"Waeyo?" Baekhee terdengar kecewa dengan Chanyeol yang meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi aku kembali membuat janji" Chanyeol menerawang saat mengingatnya.

"Lagi?" Wajah Baekhee terlihat lucu saat mengatakanya.

"Ya, aku berjanji, tapi pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melindunginya sampai mati, apapun caranya" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengatakanya, dan tanganya kembali mengusap pipi Baekhee.

"Bukankah itu janji yang sama?" Baekhee mengerucutkan bibirnya

'menggemaskan'

"...apakah gadis itu tumbuh dengan baik??" Baekhee penasaran.

"Ya, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik" chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhee dan mengecup sekilas telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Memangnya kemana orang tua nya, sampai kau membuat janji seperti itu?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk menghadap Baekhee, tanganya meraih kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan--" Chanyeol menangkupkan telapak tangan Baekhee ke Wajahnya

"...gadis itu tidak bisa melihat setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mereka"

Tbc.

Kok jadi gini ya?, perasaan awalnya keras, kok jadi lembek menye-menye gini sih??

Ah, ga tau lah...


	19. Chapter 18

Chanyeol menangkupkan telapak tangan baekhee ke wajahnya, gadis itu terdiam sesaat, dia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki itu akan membiarkannya menyantuh wajahnya.

"Mianhae" Baekhee menarik tanganya dari wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhee masih terdiam, dia masih mencerna baik-baik maksud laki-laki itu menceritakan kisah masa kecilnya, dan ini bukan hanya kisah laki-laki itu, tapi juga kisahnya semasa kecil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baek?" Chanyeol melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhee, gadis itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin" baekhee menggeleng kuat, dia tidak percaya begitu saja dangan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ini aku Chanie oppa" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhee

"Tidak, kau bukan dia" Baekhee menampik tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Baek, mianhae" Chanyeol sudah menduganya jika Baekhee akan bersikap seperti itu saat dirinya menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun awal pertemuan mereka kali ini kurang baik, dan sifat Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan anak laki-laki yang dia kenal dulu.

Disisi lain cerita yang Chanyeol ceritakan adalah kisahnya semasa kecil, dan cerita ini adalah cerita yang hanya dirinya dan anak laki-laki itulah yang tahu.

"...aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian" Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?, Phoenix?, Chanie oppa?" Baekhee masih diam "...maaf aku ingin sendiri" Baekhee bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Baek" Chanyeol menyusul dan memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku mau tidur kepalaku pusing"

"Baek" chanyeol belum menyerah

"Pergi!!"

Baekhee kecil hanya duduk diam di bawah pohon, tempat biasa dia bermain dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Dia sudah lama menunggunya, anak laki-laki itu biasanya akan datang dua jam setelah makan siang.

Baekhee terus tersenyum menunggu anak laki-laki yang bisa mengajaknya bermain, kali ini dia membawa sesuatu untuk anak itu. Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunya dan dia membawakan kue cokelat untuk anak laki-laki itu.

"kenapa Chanie oppa lama sekali?"

Baekhee masih menunggu anak laki-laki itu datang menghampirinya.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Baekhee mengingat perkataanya pada anak laki-laki itu yang memintanya untuk mengadopsinya menjadi adik, tapi anak itu menolaknya dengan alasan yang bahkan belum sempat dia katakan.

"Oppa mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan memintamu mengadopsiku lagi hiks~"

Baekhee kecil menangis di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Oppa aku mohon datanglah, aku hanya akan memberikan kue ini untukmu, oppa~ aku berjanji aku akan menurut padamu" Baekhee menangis dengan kerasnya, berharap anak itu akan datang dan menemaninya seperti biasanya.

Ini sudah sore, bahkan hari sudah mulai gelap, sebentar lagi malam akan datang.

Baekhee lelah menangis, bahkan dia tertidur di bawah pohon itu dengan wajah menunduk di antara lututnya yang dia lipat dan sesekali dia tersedu dalam tidurnya.

Dan sejak hari itu, anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah datang menemani Baekhee kecil.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aish!!" dia menendang meja yang berada di depanya, dia mengacak tambutnya kasar, dia benci situasi ini, dia benci saat Baekhee mengabaikanya.

'drrtt drrrt'

Ponsel yang ada di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar, dan menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

"Aku akan kesana"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di telpon, setelahnya Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

'aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat, aku harus kembali dengan cepat'

" Chanie Oppa~hiks~" Baekhee kembali mengigau saat tidurnya.

"Oppa aku mohon datanglah, aku hanya akan memberikan kue ini untukmu, oppa~ aku berjanji aku akan menurut padamu" bahkan dalam mimpinya dia kembali mengingat saat kejadia itu, saat dia menunggu Chanyeol kecil sampai tertidur di bawah pohon "...Oppa kajima~"

"Dia mengigau?" Pria itu hanya melihat Baekhee yang mengigau memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama kecilnya.

"Gadis buta ini luar biasa cantik" pria itu mengusap pipi mulus Baekhee, gadis itu menangis. "...aah, dia benar-benar hamil" pria itu melihat perut Baekhee yang sedikit membuncit.

"Sudah berapa kali dia menidurimu nak?, Phoenix itu sangat liar ckck" pria itu menggeleng, dia hanya menyeringai melihat hasil perbuatan Phoenix.

"Oppa~ Chanie Oppa" Baekhee membuka matanya, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya dan mengira jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Oppa kenapa kau diam saja?" Baekhee mendekat, dia berusaha menggapai orang itu "...Oppa mianhae--" Baekhee tercekat saat berhasil meraih lengan orang itu.

Denga segera, gadis itu melepaskan tanganya dari lengan orang itu, dia tau jika orang itu bukan Chanyeol, dia hapal betul postur laki-laki itu, ini berbeda itu bukan chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf pada Phoenix?, apa kau berbuat kesalahan padanya?" pria itu buka suara.

"Siapa?, kau bukan Chanie oppa" Baekhee memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku bukan Oppa bodohmu itu" pria itu berusaha meraih lengan Baekhee tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

"Pergi!!, kau siapa?" Baekhee berteriak.

"Aku adalah ayah Phoenix" jawabnya santai.

"Tidak, orang tua Chanie oppa sudah meninggal!" Baekhee kembali berteriak pada pria itu, dia seperti mengenali suara itu, tapi apapun itu dia hanya pria asing yang tidak dia kenal.

"Dia berkata seperti itu padamu?" pria itu dengan nada mengejek "...ahh aku lupa, dia hanya anjingku"

"Pergi!!" Baekhee melempar sesuatu yang bisa dia raih di sekitarnya, walaupun tidak satupun benda yang dia lempar mengenai tubuh pria itu.

"Hei, tenanglah nak" pria itu masih mendekat dan berhasil duduk di tepi tempat tidur tepat di depan Baekhee yang genetaran.

"Pergi!!" Baekhee mendorong tubuh pria itu.

"Apa yang Phoenix ajarkan padamu eoh?!" pria itu meraup kedua pipi Baekhee dengan tangan besarnya, kemudian menghempas kasar wajah gadis itu, membuat tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"Tidurlah denganku, maka aku akan melepaskan kalian"

'brakk!'

Seseorang membuka pintu secara paksa, dan menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Lakukan jika aku mati, tapi akan ku pastikan jika aku membunuhmu lebih dulu" orang itu adalah Chanyeol, dia meraih kerah pakaian pria itu.

'bugh'

Satu pukulan dia layangkan ke wajah pria itu.

"JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA BRENGSEK!!"

'BANG!'

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 19

_Park MyungSoo masih bertahan selama beberapa bulan setelah kematian istrinya, hampir 8 bulan pria itu mengalami koma. _

_Chanyeol sudah putus asa dan akhirnya menyerah dan mendatangi alamat yang Yi Fan berikan padanya. _

_Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya._

_Anak itu masuk begitu saja karena pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci. _

_Chanyeol melangkah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah itu dan dia mendengar suara lenguhan dan desaha yang bersahutan._

_"Aahh~eunghh~Fastterhh pleashh...Aahhh~Shitt!"_

_"Hey baby, kau tidak sabaran rupanya Arghh~~"_

_"Kau mempermainkanku Akhh~ouhh~"_

_"Haha, nghhh~aakhh~kau menjepitku?, bitch!"_

_'plak'_

_"Akhh~ngghh sial, ini nikmat sekalihh... Arrghh~"_

_"Nghhh~aahh~aahh~"_

_"Arrghhh~/mhhh... Aahh~"_

_Chanyeol hanya mematung di depan kamar itu, walaupun masih sangat muda Chanyeol cukup mengerti maksud suara-suara itu._

_Tak lama setelah suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi menjulang keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan pintu._

_"Hey, kau datang kemari nak?" Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam rumah._

_"Ma-maaf aku mengganggumu" Chanyeol tergagap._

_"Tak apa, aku sudah selesai denganya, jalang itu akan segera pergi" laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruang santai, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya dari belakang._

_"Ja-jalang?"_

_"Maaf, kau belum cukup umur, nanti kau akan mengerti" laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah sofa ruangan itu._

_Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan keluar dari kamar sebelumnya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu dan melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol._

_"Apa kau akan kembali sekarang?" laki-laki itu bertanya saat perempuan itu berdiri di sampingnya._

_"Ya, aku masih sibuk" perempuan itu tampak membereska isi tas kecilnya._

_"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi eoh" perempuan it hanya diam dan mengecup pipi laki-laki yang tengah duduk itu dan berlalu di depanya begitu saja._

_'plak'_

_Laki-laki itu menampar bokong perempuan itu._

_"Hey, tanganmu nakal, ingat disini ada anak kecil" laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh._

_Chanyeol hanya diam melihat semuanya, sampai perempuan itu keluar dan menutup pintu._

_"Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"_

_Laki-laki itu buka suara._

_"Apa kau yakin kau teman ayahku?" Chanyeol kembali ragu._

_"Kau masih meragukanku?"_

_"Aku hanya tidak yakin" Chanyeol mengatakan yang sejujurnya._

_"Kau masih sekolah?, berapa usiamu?" Laki laki itu menunjuk sofa di depanya, dia bermaksud mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri sejak tadi._

_"Ya?, 14 tahun, aku ada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah"_

_"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku, aku akan mengurusmu dan kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu sejauh kau mau"_

_._

_._

_._

_Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan beberapa hari lagi Chanyeol berulang tahun._

_Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan 1 hal saat ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lagi, dia hanya berharap jika ayahnya bisa segera sadar._

_Chanyeol berdiri di kejauhan dan hanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di bawah pohoh besar._

_"Apa dia masih menungguku?, apa dia menangis lagi?"_

_"Baeki Oppa akan melindungimu apapun caranya, walaupun oppa tidak bersamamu, tetaplah bahagia" "...Oppa tidak membencimu, Oppa merasa ini impas, hanya saja aku ingin menjaga orang tuaku"_

_"Ini awal musim dingin, pakailah baju yang hangat"_

_Chanyeol meninggalkan tempatnya, anak itu berniat untuk pulang ke rumah laki-laki itu._

_'duk'_

_'bruk'_

_Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menabrak tubhnya dan terjatuh._

_"Jeosonghamnida" anak itu bangkit dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol hanya diam dan memparhatikan wajah anak itu, wajahnya lebam, di tanganya juga memiliki hal yang sama._

_"Tunggu" Chanyeol memanggil anak itu "...Kau kenapa?, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol menghampiri anak itu yang berhenti karena panggilannya_

_"Tidak ada, permisi" Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol._

_"Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Chanyeol berhasil menghantikan langkah anak itu lagi._

_"Mereka bukan orang tuaku" anak itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol merasa jika anak itu membutuhkan bantuan, wajahnya terlihat putus asa, dan terlihat anak itu berjalan ke arah panti asuhan._

_"Ikutlah bersamaku" ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba "...jika kau tidak punya tempat, ikutlah bersamaku"_

_"Apa boleh?" anak itu menatap Chanyeol._

_"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menanyakan nama anak itu._

_"Aku Oh Sehun" Jawabnya, wajah anak itu begitu polos, tubuhnya kurus._

_"Aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mendekat dan memegang bahu anak yang bernama Sehun itu "...Apa mereka tidak akan mencarimu jika kau ikut bersamaku?"_

_"Mereka tidak menginginkanku, paman dan bibiku hanya menginginkan uang kedua orangtuaku" _

_anak itu menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan genangan air mata, anak itu terlihat sangat menderita._

_"Memangnya kemana orangtuamu?" _

_"Mereka sudah meninggal" Sehun menunduk saat mengatakanya._

_"Ah, mianhae" Chanyeol terdengar menyesal sudah menanyakanya._

_"Tak apa, itu sudah lama" Sehun menggeleng._

_"Ah baiklah, berapa usiamu?"_

_"Aku 12 tahun" Sehun menyeka air matanya yang luruh di sudut matanya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh harapan "...bisakah aku memelukmu?"_

_"Ah?, Ba-baiklah"_

_Sehun memeluk Chanyeol yang tingginya tidak terlalu jauh darinya, Sehun menangis dengan kencangnya, selama ini dia menahan semuanya dan berpura-pura kuat._

_Tapi dia merasakan Chanyeol tulus menolongnya walaupun dia tidak tahu hidup macam apa yang Chanyeol jalani, dia hanya merasa lega akan terlepas dari paman dan bibi yang selalu menyiksanya._

_Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke rumah laki-laki bernama Yi Fan itu dan memohon untuk menerima Sehun bersamanya._

_Awalnya laki-laki itu menolak, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengurusnya sendiri, dan Yifan hanya perlu memberikanya Uang._

_Walaupun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Yifan sudah membunuh paman dan bibi Sehun dan mengambil semua harta mereka walaupun itu tidak seberapa._

_"Semua ada harga yang harus kau bayar" Yifan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun._

_"Aku tidak punya apa-apa" Sehun hanya menunduk._

_"Jangan di pikirkan, semua sudah impas" Yifan mengacak rambut Sehun._

_"Ya?" Sehun menatap laki-laki itu, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Yifan._

_"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pergi tidur, besok kalian harus bersekolah" Yifan menyuruh Sehun pergi ke kamar. Dan anak itu hanya menurut untuk pergi._

_"Ah, rumah ini menjadi seperti tempat penampungan anak" Yifan menggeleng "...tapi tidak masalah, setidaknya aku tidak menggantikan popok untuk mereka, dan kelak mereka akan membantuku menjadi bayangan" Yifan tertawa pelan._

_"Hyung, aku ingin minum susu" Sehun tiba-tiba melongok ke bawah._

_Sehun dan Chanyeol tidur di kamar yang sama dengan tempat tidur susun. Sehun mengambil tempat di atas dan Chanyeol di tempat tidur bawah._

_"Hah?" Chanyeol terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba meminta Susu padanya "...kau masih meminumnya?"_

_"Kadang-kadang" Sehun masih melongok ke bawah._

_"Besok saja eoh?, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur, pulang sekolah besok kita akan membelinya"_

_"Hmm, jalja Hyung"_

_"Jalja Sehunie"_


	21. Chapter 20 (Final Chapter)

Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan kepadanya secara tiba-tiba itu dengan cepat, dia kembali kerumah dengan tergesa, dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhee, pasalnya dia meinggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi dia panik saat tidak menemukan Baekhee dimanapun di dalam rumah, Baekhee tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari rumah itu.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah seperti orang kesetanan. Dia berlari ke toko roti di seberang rumahnya, dia masih berpikir positif jika baekhee mungkin berada di tempat itu.

Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke dalam toko itu.

"Minseok Ajumma!, apa Baekhee menemuimu hari ini?"

"Baekhee?, tidak, dia tidak kesini, kenapa kau—"

Minseok sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhee, karena dia tidak pernah tahu jika laki-laki yang di maksud Baekhee adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Jeosonghamnida" Chanyeol meminta maaf karena menerobos masuk, kemudian Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Chan—"

Minseok merasa aneh dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat panik dan berlari begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya dan keadaan sekitar.

"Brengsek kau Kriss Wu!" Chanyeol memukul-mukul stir mobil yang dia kemudikan, dan melajukan kendaraanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!, jika aku tidak kembali dalam 1 jam, susul aku di rumah tua bangka itu"

_"Apa yang ter-"_

_'pip'_

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telpon begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!, aku tidak perduli jika aku adalah orang yang tidak tahu balas budi, sudah cukup kau mencelakakan kedua orangtuaku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengambil orang yang aku sayangi sekali lagi"

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun, sekalipun dia harus membunuh Kriss dia akan tetap melakukanya.

Chanyeol sangat membenci Kriss, Sejak mengetahui jika kecelakaan yang di alami orangtua nya di sebabkan oleh Kriss yang dengan sengaja hendak menabrak mobil yang orangtuanya kendarai dengan sebuah Truk besar.

Dan pria itu pun mengatakan jika dia sangat membenci ayah Chanyeol yang melaporkannya pada atasan jika sudah meloloskan seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang membuat dirinya di keluarkan dari kepolisian.

Bahkan saat ayah Chanyeol berhasil menagkap tersangka itu pun, Kriss yang saat itu belum merubah namanya selalu mengirimkan pesan yang berisi terror pembunuhan pada keluarga Chanyeol.

Pada awalnya Kriss ingin membunuh Chanyeol, tapi dia berubah pikiran dan memilih mengambilnya untuk dia jadikan alat untuknya.

Chanyeol masih bertahan bersama pria itu, dia tidak gegabah hanya karena membenci Kriss, dia mempersiapkan semuanya, tapi rencanaya berubah saat mengetahui pemilik panti asuha tempat Baekhee tinggal akanmenjual Baekhee pada Kriss.

Chanyeol membunuh pria itu dan membakar Panti Asuhan saat para penghuninya sedang beraktivitas di luar panti, termasuk Baekhee yang sedang berada di Bawah pohon tempat biasa mereka bertemu semasa kecil.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa sesampainya di rumah yang Kriss tinggali, dia di cegat oleh dua orang yang menjaga rumah itu.

"Minggir kalian!"

Chanyeol menghajar keduanya hingga keduanya tersungkur, Chanyeol memukul mereka di area kepala yang membuat kedua orang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mendekati kamar kriss, dia geram saat mendengar suara Baekhee yang berteriak.

"Pergi!" Baekhee berteriak

"Apa yang Phoenix ajarkan padamu eoh?!" Chanyeol mendengar suara Kriss yang meninggi "...Tidurlah denganku, maka aku akan melepaskan kalian" Chanyeol semakin geram saat mendengar kata-kata itu

_'brakk!'_

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar itu dan menerobos masuk, Chanyeol menghampiri Kriss yang duduk di hadapan baekhee yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Gadis itu menangis karena ketakutan.

_'bugh'_

Chanyeol meraih kerah pakaian Kriss dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah pria itu.

"JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol kembali menarik kerah baju Kris dan berteriak tepat di wajah Kriss, pria itu hanya menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang seperti orang kesetanan.

_'BANG!'_

_'Brukk'_

Chanyeol ambruk saat sebuah tembakan mengenai perut sebelah kirinya. Kriss menyembunyikan pistolnya di belakang, Chanyeol yang terbakar amarah tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan apapun, hingga pria itu berhasil menembaknya.

"Oppa!" Baekhee berteriak saat mendengar suara Tembakan yang memekakan telinganya.

"Haha!" Kriss hanya tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai denga perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

"...kau belum mati kan Phoenix?, lihat bagaimana aku meniduri gadismu, nikmati pertunjukan sore mu Tuan Phoenix"

Kriss menyeringai, dia membuang pistol yang dia pegang ke sembarang arah dan kembali menghampiri Baekhee yang masih menangis histeris setelah mendengar suara tembakan itu.

"Breng-sek kau!" tangan Chanyeol menggapai ke udara, ingin sekali dia berlari dan menarik pria itu kemudian membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak berdaya.

"Bangkitlah jika kau bisa" Kriss membuka jas yang dia kenakan dan menatap sinis pada chanyeol yang terkapar di lantai.

"Dengarkan baik-baik desahan gadismu ini, hahaha!"

"Andwae!, Oppa tolong aku, pergi!" Baekhee meronta dan berteriak saat kris mulai menyentuhnya.

_'Plak'_

Kriss menampar Baekhee yang terus saja melawan, walaupun tenaga gadis itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"B-baekh-" Chanyeol lirih saat melihat gadisnya di perlakukan secara kasar, dia menangis karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

Chanyeol mencoba bergerak tapi rasa nyeri di perutnya luar biasa, itu terasa panas dan menusuk.

"Oppa!, Andwae, aku tidak mau, Oppa tolong aku!"

Hati Chanyeol merasa tersayat saat kembali mendengar Baekhee berteriak dan meminta tolong padanya.

"Diam kau!" Kriss terus saja berusaha melucuti pakaian yang Baekhee kenakan, dia berhasil merobek lengan gaun Baekhee dan meraup leher mulus gadis itu san mencumbuinya.

"Tidak, ku mohon jangan, aku tidak mau, Oppa!" Baekhee terus saja meronta dan memanggil-manggil Chanyeol.

_'breett'_

Kriss merobeek gaun yang Baekhee kenakan hingga memperlihatkan paha dan dada mulus gadis itu.

"Baekh, jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu padanya, jangan menyakitinya" Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit, dia melawan rasa sakitnya sendiri demi gadis yang dia sayangi, dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Baekhee apapun caranya.

_'BANG!'_

_'Bruk'_

Chanyeol berhasil meraih pistol yang Kriss lemparkan, dan menembak pria itu tepat di punggungnya membuat pria itu tersungkur menindih tubuh baekhe, kakinya yang menjuntai ke bawah mempermudahkan Chanyeol menarik tubuh pria itu hingga terkapar di lantai.

"Akh!, anak kurang ajar!" Kriss kesakitan

"Aku bukan anakmu" Chanyeol merangkak dan berhasil duduk di atas tubuh Kriss, dia menggunakan selurus tenaga yang tersisa untuk melakukanya.

"Haha!" Kriss hanya tertawa hampa saat melihat Chanyeol menodongkan ujung pistol itu tepat di kepalanya.

"Hyung!" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun khawatir saat menerima panggilan terakhir dari Chanyeol segera menjemput Luhan untuk menyusul Chanyeol sesuai yang laki-laki itu suruh.

"Arrghhh!" Chanyeol menggeram kesakitan saat tangan lemah Kriss meremas luka di perut kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah "...mati kau Naga Tua!, Arrgghhh!"

_'BANG!'_

_'BANG!'_

_'Bruk'_

Chnyeol kembali ambruk setelah berhasil menembak kepala Kriss dan membuat pria itu meregang nyawa saat itu juga.

Sehun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terkapar di sebelah mayat Kriss.

"Oppa!" Sehun memakaikan jaket ke tubuh Baekhee yang setengah telanjang

"Hah..Hah, Baek" Chanyeol terengah-engah pandanganya mulai kabur "...Gwenchana?" dia mengkhawatiran gadis itu, walaupun keadaanya sendiri tidak jauh baik.

"Oppa, mianhae" Baekhee bersimpuh di sebelah tubuh Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang penuh darah dengan bantuan Sehun.

Chanyeol menagkupkan telapak tangan Baekhee ke wajahnya, laki-laki itu mengangkat bibirnya hingga tercetak sebuah lubang di pipinya.

"Oppa~hiks" Baekhee terus saja menangis, dia menyesal menyuruh Chanyeol pergi setelah laki-laki itu menceritakan semuanya.

"Ya Baek, oppa disini" suara Chanyeol semakin melemah, tanganya meraih pipi Baekhee yang basah karena air mata.

"Jangan menangis" Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhee.

"Sehun-ah, bakar tempat ini, aku tidak ingin melihat tempat ini lagi" Chanyeol lirih "...Sehun-ah, jaga Baekhee untukku"

"Tidak Oppa, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Baekhee menangis sejadinya saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol seolah laki-laki itu akan pergi selamanya.

"Baekh-" Chanyeol menurunkan tanganya dan megelus perut Baekhee yang sedikit membuncit.

"Hei, jaga eomma-mu, Cadenza Park, karena kau dan eomma mu sudah menjadi irama yang indah di hidupku yang kelam, berikan irama yang indah yang bisa di dengar eomma-mu, dan jaga eomma baik-baik jangan pernah membuatnya sedih, berbahagialah"

"Andwae Oppa!" Baekhee merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang jatuh lemas.

"Tidak hyung, kau pasti bisa bertahan bertahan"

"Sehun-ah, jaga mereka"

"Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

Sesuai pesan Chanyeol, Sehun membakar habis tempat itu hingga tidak tersisa.

Mulai hari ini, mereka harus menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa adanya Chanyeol di sekitar mereka.

Mereka berdiri di depan gundukan tanah yang masih basah dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, Baekhee menggenggam sebuket bunga Crissant putih di tanganya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana akan bertahan hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

_"Ku mohon Lahirkan dia"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Chanyeol terlintas di pikiranya, itu adalah sebuah permohonan laki-laki itu saat dirinya mencoba meloncat dari jendela Rumah sakit dan hendak mengakhiri hidupnya, saat itu anak yang di kandungnya adalah beban baginya, tapi saat ini anak itulah yang menjadi harapanya dan bertahan hidup selama yang dia bisa.

_"Aku akan melahirkan dia Oppa, apapun yang terjadi. aku akan memberinya kue cokelat setiap hari ulang tahunnya, aku akan memberinya nama yang kau berikan, jadi Oppa, berbahagialah disana, aku pun akan berbahagia dan bertahan untuknya"_

END


	22. Epilog

Baekhee duduk di salah satu sofa di Caffe milik Sehun, dia menikmati aroma kopi dan sedikit aroma manis dari Caramel.

"Baek, apa kau tahu?" Sehun tiba tiba duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Apa?" Baekhee menoleh ke sebelah kanan tempat Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Setiap kali Chanyeol Hyung bernyanyi di Caffe ini, ada sebuah lagu yang selalu dia nyanyikan"

Baekhee kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya menatap kedepan.

"Aku sempat kesal padanya, karena sejak Caffe ini di buka, dia selalu menyanyikan lagu itu setiap kali dia tampil di sini" Sehun melanjutkan.

"Apakah suaranya sangat bagus saat bernyanyi?"

Baekhee tersenyum tipis, dia masih mengingat jelas suara berat laki-laki itu, dia sangat merindukanya.

"Suaranya akan menggetarkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, karena dia selalu bernyanyi dengan tulus" Sehun seraya mengingat.

"Sstttt" Baekhee menepuk-nepuk pelan Cadenza yang berada di pangkuanya saat anak itu mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sehun diam sesaat sampai Cadenza kembali tenang.

"Aku baru mengetahui alasan Chanyeol hyung selalu menyanyikan lagu itu setiap hari sejak dia membawamu kemari" Sehun kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku?" Baekhee menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya, dia mengatakan jika dia akan menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu, dan dia menganggap dirinya sedang berlatih saat menyanyikanya di Caffe ini"

Baekhee merasakan sesak di dadanya, dia tidak pernah tahu Jika Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

Baekhee bahkan sempat membencinya, sangat-sangat membencinya.

"Aku sempat merekamnya saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu, apa kau ingin mendengarnya?" Baekhee hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun mulai memutar video dari ponsel pintarnya dan menghadapkanya ke wajah Cadenza yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhee.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in"_  
_(Orang bijak berkata, hanya orang bodoh yang suka tergesa)_

_"But I can't help falling in love with you"_  
_(Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu)_

"Pa-pa-pa" Cadenza berceloteh saat melihat Chanyeol di dalam video itu.

Baekhee terkejut saat merasakan putri kecilnya bergerak-gerak.

_"Shall I stay would it be a sin"_  
_(Haruskah aku tinggal, akankah jadi dosa)_

_"If I can't help falling in love with you"_  
_(Jika aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu)_

"Pa-pa-pa-pa" celotehnya terdengar riang, anak itu tampak tersenyum mendengarkan suara Chanyeol.

"Ya Cadenza, itu appa-mu" Sehun menggoyangkan tangan gadis kecil itu yang menggenggam jari telunjuknya.

_"Like a river flows"_  
_(Seperti air mengalir)_

_"Surely to the sea"_  
_(Yang pasti ke laut)_

_"Darling, so it goes"_  
_(Kasih, begitulah adanya)_

_"Some things are meant to be"_  
_(Ada hal-hal yang memang telah digariskan)_

"Pa-pa-pa"

Cadenza terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecilnya di pangkuan Baekhee yang hanya diam saat mendengar suara merdu Chanyeol.

"Kau senang melihat appa mu?" Sehun terus saja meladeni gadis kecil itu yang terlihat senang.

_"Take my hand"_  
_(Raih tanganku)_

_"Take my whole life too"_  
_(Raih juga seluruh hidupku)_

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_  
_(Karena aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu)_

_"Some things are meant to be"_  
_(Ada hal-hal yang memang sudah digariskan)_

"Papapapa"

"Ya, appa-mu memang tampan, suaranya bagus bukan?" Sehun seolah mengerti dengan ocehan Cadenza yang masih berumur 7 bulan.

Baekhee masih diam, dan tanpa sadar airmatanya terus mengalir dari sudut matanya, dia merindukan Chanyeol, dia sagat merindukan laki-laki itu.

"mamama" Cadenza menyentuh pipi Baekhee dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan seraya menghapus air mata gadis itu.

_"Take my hand"_  
_(Raih tanganku)_

_"Take my whole life too"_  
_(Raih juga seluruh hidupku)_

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_  
_(Karena aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu)_

_"For I can't help falling in love with you"_  
_(Karena aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu)_

Luhan tiba-tiba menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhee, pria itu datang sedikit terlambat.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Baekhee.

"Omo Yeppeune uri Cadenza"

"Kajja, mungkin Appa-mu sudah menunggu" Sehun mengambil Cadenza dari gendongan Baekhee.

Dan Luhan menuntun gadis itu berjalan.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Chanyeol, genap 1 tahun laki-laki itu meninggal.

_Tittle song : Can't Help Falling In Love With You_  
_Singer : Elvis Presley _  
_Release : 1961_

_**Cadenza**_

_Cadenza adalah nama yang biasa digunakan oleh Perempuan dari bahasa Italia dan mempunyai makna dan arti Irama, Berirama. _

_Arti Cadenza dalam musik adalah_  
_Pemeragaan kemahiran tehknik bermain (improvisasi) oleh solis pada bagian akhir komposisi musik._


End file.
